Dragon Ball Z - Ascenção
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: Anos após o início do treinamento de Uub e após o confronto com o 7º Deus da Destruição, novos inimigos ameaçam a Terra. O futuro do planeta estará novamente nas mãos de Goku, a última esperança da Terra, que será o pioneiro a descobrir uma nova extensão do poder do sangue que corre em suas veias. Uma vez, que o tido poder do Deus saiya-jin, nada pode fazer contra estes inimigos.
1. Sinopse

Após anos do início do treinamento de Uub e após o confronto com o sétimo Deus da Destruição, novos inimigos ameaçam a Terra, com um deles tendo um poder absurdamente maior do que Buu, ao ponto de ultrapassar o do Sétimo Deus e outro com ódio e sede de vingaça, indescritível. O futuro do planeta estará novamente nas mãos de Goku, a última esperança da Terra, que será o pioneiro a descobrir uma nova extensão do poder do sangue que corre em suas veias. Uma vez, que o tido poder do Deus saiya-jin, nada pode fazer contra estes inimigos.

OooOooOooOooO

Nesta fanfiction, Goku ainda não assumiu a forma super saiya-jin 4 e ele tem cauda. Mas, em breve, conseguirá assumir. No capítulo Prefácio, será explicado como ele adquiriu a cauda. Essa fanfiction não é continuação de GT, pois apesar de adorar a forma super saiya-jin 4, odiei o fato de terem matado o meu querido Goku ¬¬

Nem assisti GT inteiro, apenas li sinopses e resenhas, limitando-me a assistir apenas os episódios com as formas super saiya-jins 4.

Lembrando que trabalho as minhas fanfictions com a hipótese: "E se...", sempre procurando respeitar o universo fantástico concebido por Akira Toryama, apenas fazendo algumas modificações, caso seja necessário.

Imagens encontradas na internet. Somente montei a capa com estas imagens


	2. Prólogo

– Pilaf-sama! Enfim, conseguimos! - uma mulher já idosa surge das sombras de uma caverna com uma dragon ball nas mãos.

– Enfim, o mundo será meu! - uma espécie de duende, idoso, gargalha alto para depois começar a tossir por conta da idade igualmente avançada.

– Que emoção! - o que parece uma raposinha com muitos pelos brancos fala com a voz embargada, assoando o focinho com um lenço.

Nisso, os três se afastam dali, posicionando as dragon ball´s em uma campina e se preparando para chamar o dragão, no caso, o duende que parecia sorrir como um bobo ao imaginar o mundo aos seus pés.

Então, quando é cutucado levemente pela mulher que parecia uma anciã, ele sacode a cabeça, sentindo o pescoço doer pela idade.

Respirando profundamente, fala as palavras:

– Apareça, Shen Long!

As esferas brilham cada vez mais até que irrompem em uma luz intensa, surgindo um raio dourado que fica cada vez maior, até lembrar as curvas de um corpo até que a luz resplandecente dourada cessa, revelando um dragão com aparência chinês, imenso.

Após despertar, volta seus orbes rubros como sangue para aquele que o invocou e fala com uma voz trovejante e imponente.

– Aquele que reuniu as esferas, fale os seus desejos. Somente atenderei dois.

– Pilaf-sama! Agora são dois! - Mai fala estupefata.

– Como assim dois?! Não era somente um? - Pilaf fica estarrecido e pergunta com dificuldade.

– Quando Kami-sama desapareceu, as dragon balls seguiram o mesmo destino. Porém, ganhei uma nova vida nas mãos do novo Kami-sama e os desejos foram ampliados para dois.

– Nossa... Não sabia que Kami-sama poderia desaparecer... - Shu, a raposinha, comenta para si mesmo.

– Então, há algo que deseje? Senão desejar nada, retornarei...

– Não! Eu tenho! - Pilaf fala rapidamente, tossindo novamente.

– Pilaf-sama? Há dois desejos. O que acha de pedir para ficarmos jovens novamente? Já temos idade avançada e nada adiantará o senhor ter o mundo aos seus pés se irá governa-lo muito brevemente.

– Hum... Tive uma ideia! Por que não pedimos para sermos jovens e assim poderei governar o mundo por muito tempo! - Pilaf fala extasiado.

– Excelente ideia, senhor. - a raposinha fala em meio a uma mesura.

– Shen Long! Aqui vai o meu primeiro desejo! Desejo que sejamos jovens novamente...

– E aquele Son Goku também? - Mai pergunta - Para podermos derrota-lo com nossa última invenção?

– Verdade! Quero me vingar por ele ter me atrapalhado nada menos do que duas vezes no passado - e gargalha malignamente, para depois tossir, apoando suas mãos nos joelhos.

– Isso é muito simples. - Shen Long fala e os olhos brilham por um tempo.

O trio sente suas forças voltando, assim como a sua idade.

Longe dali, em uma campina, Goku estava treinando Uub. Estavam lutando tão intensamente, como de costume, que não notaram que o céu escurecera.

Então, de repende, um brilho envolve Kakarotto.

– Goku-san!- Uub grita ao ver a luz envolver seu mestre.

Após alguns minutos, esta dissipa e fica estarrecido ao ver uma criança com cauda, na sua frente, não aparentando ter mais do que 12 anos.

– Goku-san? - pergunta hesitante.

O saiyajin, agora criança, olha para o seu corpo sem compreender o que houve, com a face confusa.

Longe dali, na campina onde Pilaf e os outros estão se olhando, maravilhados, não percebem a aproximação de duas crianças com corpo de lobo com forma humanoíde, uma perseguindo a outra.

A que estava sendo perseguida tinha um skate nos braços.

– Meu Skate! Devolva, Machio!

– Não! Ela é minha agora! Bem feito, trouxa!

No instante que Pilaf se preparava para fazer o seu segundo desejo, ambos os garotos que estavam distraidos, ao ponto de não repararem no céu e muito menos do imenso dragão acima do monte, correm próximo dali e o mais novo que perseguia, frustado, grita o mais alto que as suas cordas vocais permitem:

– Quero meu skate de volta!

O trio olha apavorado os jovens e tornam a olha para Shen Long, com Pilaf gritando, em seguida, desesperado:

– Quero ser o rei do mundo!

– É um desejo muito simples. - novamente os olhos brilham, porém, o trio vê estarrecido que o skate roubado voltara para as mãos do dono, que olhava confuso de suas mãos para quem o roubara, para depois ambos olharem em um misto de perplexidade e admiração ao verem um imenso dragão próximo dali.

– Os dois desejos foram realizados! Até!

Nisso, as dragon ball´s brilham preparando-se para desaparecer, pulsando, elevando-se para o céu com o dragão retornando as mesmas e estas sendo espalhadas pela Terra.

– Não! - Pilaf grita agoniado, caindo de joelhos no chão, convulsionando de tanto chorar.

Após algum tempo, ele se levanta e transtornado de ira transforma cápsulas em armas, o que é feito também por Chuu e Mai.

Nisso, avançam para cima das crianças que gritam de medo, passando a correr do trio que atirava neles, enquanto gritavam em ussínio:

– Tou-chan! Kaa-chan! Socorro!

Para desespero do trio, eles não percebem que entraram em uma vila de lobos imensos com forma humanoíde que o rodeavam, estes armados até os dentes e com cara de poucos amigos.

Ouvem o clique das armas e apavorados, conseguem fugir com êxito.

No templo de Kami-sama, Goku pergunta a Dende o que houve, embora suspeitasse que tivesse sido as Dragon Balls, pois parecera ver uma esfera passando por cima deles, acima das nuvens e o céu voltando ao normal.

– Foram as Dragon Ball´s? - pergunta mais em tom de confirmação que indagação.

– Sim, Goku-san - sente-se estranho ao usar o sufixo -san para uma criança, por mais que soubesse que na verdade, há poucos minutos atrás, era um adulto - Um tal de Pilaf e seus amigos fizeram um desejo. Desejaram ser jovens e você também, como no passado.

– Aqueles... Pensei que tinham aprendido a lição - o saiya-jin murmura, um tanto aborrecido.

– Não aprenderam... O que foi uma pena. Pelo menos não conseguiram realizar seu segundo desejo.

– Não?! - Goku arqueia o cenho.

– No momento que iam pedir, duas crianças lobos atrapalharam e Shen Long acabou realizando o pedido de uma delas, feita antes do pedido dele.

– Bem, menos mal - Uub comenta, pois seu sensei lhe contara sobre suas aventuras quando criança, inclusive aquela envolvendo o extravagante e esquisito Pilaf.

– Estou pensando no que a Chichi irá falar ao me ver assim. - ele geme ao pensar no que o aguardava.

– Bem, poderíamos ficar um ano sem vê-la. Poderia pedir a Bulma-san para lhe entregar o Dragon Radar para podemos reunir as dragon ball´s para fazê-lo voltar ao normal. O que acha? - Uub pergunta, pois detestava o jeito que a esposa tratava o seu sensei.

– Bem, seria uma alternativa. Um ano passará rápido. - Goku fala, pensativo.

– Tendo em vistas as circunstâncias, acho melhor seguirmos o plano de Uub. - Dendê fala, pois conhecia o gênio da esposa do salvador não só da Terra, como do Universo, tendo os salvado várias vezes.

Nisso, Goku se despede e seu jovem aprendiz o segue para retornarem ao seu treino.

A milhares de anos-luz dali, um androíde cruza o espaço montado em um gigantesco lobo branco, bem peludo de olhos azuis.

Atrás dele, fragmentos de planetas que foram sumariamente destruídos para testar o poder esmagador de sua escrava. Ou seja, o animal em que estava montado.

Havia conseguido descobrir onde estavam os saiya-jins remanescentes.

Se desanimara ao saber que estes foram quase extintos. Era para ele, extingui-los, conforme o desejo de seu criador, um remanescente dos Tsufuru-jins.

Mesmo sendo criado há mais de mil anos, não envelhecera. Afinal, era um androíde com poder ilimitado. Seu criador o desenvolveu por anos a fio, até a véspera de sua morte, consumindo toda a sua vida. Tudo para se vingar dos saya-jins. Tal desejo sendo fortemente impregnado nos circuitos do mesmo.

Com a sua nova aquisição, não precisaria depender dos seus poderes. Fora um verdadeiro achado, pois testemunhara seu poder e considerou que o falecido dono anterior dela não sabia seu verdadeiro potencial.

Mal via a hora de mostrar o horror aos saiya-jins remanescentes. O horror e desespero que a raça de seu criador experimentou, pois, não se limitaria a mata-los.

E com esse pensamento gargalha malignamente, enquanto sua "aquisição" viajava pelo universo em direção à Terra.

IMAGEM:  . 


	3. Reunião antes da batalha

Por 1 ano, Goku conseguiu esconder de Chichi a sua condição, o que não foitão difícil, já que costuma ficar ausentes por longos períodos.

No Templo de Kami-sama, surgem dúvidas sobre o uso das Dragon Ball´s e eventuais problemas.

OooOooOooOooO

*Notas: Sei do mega poder do Deus saiya-jin e que mesmo o Gogeta é insignificante perto dessa forma. Porém, por um motivo peculiar, quando falo que ele nada pode contra esse inimigo, me refiro a espécie de loba. Por mais poderoso que essa forma seja, ela é imune a poderes divinos e também nunca afirmei que a forma super saiya-jin 4 poderia derrota-la. Nem pode. O motivo de colocar essa forma, é porque ela é a minha favorita. E o segundo motivo, virá durante a batalha ou melhor diria, tentativa. Ela tem uma história muito legal que criei, respeitando o universo criado por Akira Toryama. Em alguns capítulos, vocês entenderão o porquê. Além disso, compreenderam porque um ser desses, pode ser controlado por um mísero androide.*

OooOooOooOooO

Por quase 1 ano, Goku consegue manter segredo de Chichi.

Algumas semanas após virar criança, Picollo descobre. Seis meses depois é Vegeta. Em seguida é Bulma e Trunks, indo para os dois filhos dele, Gohan e Goten, que conhecendo a mãe, o ajudam a manter segredo. Assim como Videl, Satan, Bra e Pan, que ficara sinceramente chocada.

Dois dias antes das esferas voltarem ao normal, o Kaioh do norte, assim como Dai kaioh-shin e Kibitto-shin entram em contato mental com Goku, que interrompe o treino com Uub.

_"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" - pergunta preocupado._

_" Algo extremamente grave. Dois inimigos poderosos em breve chegaram a Terra. Um deles tem a aparência de uma fera gigantesca e o outro é um androide."_

_" Acreditamos que ele chegará em 2 dias, pelo ritmo que estão percorrendo o universo"_

_"Poderiam avisar aos demais? Vou comunicar a Uub"_

_"Sim."_

Nisso, frente ao rosto indagativo de seu discípulo e parceiro de luta, Goku conta sobre o perigo iminente que a Terra irá passar. Não só a Terra, mas, todo o universo.

Chichi havia saído para fazer compras, quando Gohan recebe o recado através de Dendê.

Quando o seu marido explica a situação, ele fala que irá se encarrega de contar a Chichi, reservadamente, assim que pudesse, para que Pan, distraída em uma loja de doces, não ouvisse.

Então, desliga, preocupadíssima. Pois, pela forma que Gohan falara, eram inimigos poderosos.

Terminando de se comunicar com Videl, ele larga os livros que estava pesquisando para montar sua aula e voa em direção ao Templo de Kami-sama.

Os demais também se dirigem até lá. Inclusive Kuririn e 18.

Após alguns minutos, com todos reunidos, inclusive Bulma com o Dragon Radar, Goku chega acompanhado de Uub.

– Son-kun, trouxe o radar. Acho que seria bom reunirmos as esferas para alguma emergência.

– Seria bom.

– Son, para não usarmos as Dragon Ball´s, você terá que lutar como criança. Acha que consegue? - Picollo pergunta, duvidoso.

– Nos conseguimos lutar muito bem um contra o outro. Sem qualquer problema.

– Uma coisa é lutar como treino. Outra, lutar pela vida - Vegeta enfim fala com os braços cruzados.

Goku ouvira e sabia que era verdade. Em uma disputa, uma luta de treino, não há perigo de morrer. Já, enfrentar um inimigo que quer mata-lo, é outro assunto. Ele lutará em um ritmo intenso e com desejo assassino.

– Bem. Uma criança tem suas limitações e isso é um senso comum, apoiado em várias teses cientificas. Também acho que o otou-san terá dificuldade e que seria melhor faze-lo ficar adulto. - Gohan fala, preocupado, enquanto ajeitava os óculos.

– Se nii-san disse, então, não temos escolha, teremos que pedir a Shen Long para que volte a ser um adulto, para poder lutar com todas as suas forças. - Goten fala com as mãos nos bolsos.

– Dendê, não teria como usar apenas um desejo e deixar o outro em uma espécie de "stand by" ou algo assim? - Trunks pergunta.

– Bem. Ele espera os pedidos... Portanto, se continuar falando que irá realizar, ele terá que esperar... - Dendê fala pensativo - Claro que como não fui eu que o criei do nada e sim, a partir de uma base, não sei até quando ele aguentará pacientemente.

– Podemos realizar o desejo para Son-kun ficar adulto, assim que o inimigo chegar a Terra. Pois, caso seja necessário mais um desejo, o dragão terá que esperar e aí, é só comunicar qual é, que realizaremos. - Bulma fala com as mãos na cintura.

– É uma boa ideia, só espero que Shen Long seja paciente. Nunca o fizemos esperar tanto por um desejo. - Kuririn comenta - Bem, não poderei ser de grande ajuda na batalha, mas, posso junto com a minha esposa, buscar as esferas do Dragão.

– Esqueceu que nossa filha tem aula de piano, de inglês e teatro hoje? Além do mais, ela terá uma prova importante, amanhã. Alguém precisa leva-la. - 18 fala, seriamente - Baka!

– Esqueci... É... Podem deixar que eu vou buscar as esferas e as trago para cá. - fala sem graça, coçando a nuca.

Todos ficam estupefatos ao verem ela agindo como se o mundo não fosse acabar. Menos Goku, que comenta, despreocupado como sempre e sorrindo:

– É meio problemático mesmo, os dois irem. Conto com você, amigo.

Após todos se recuperarem, nem um pouco surpresos da reação de Goku, que era a esperada, todos concordam que as esferas tem que ser reunidas no Templo.

– Será que tem tanta diferença esse corpo de criança para adulto? E se Shen Long partir e não esperar? - Goku questiona.

Nisso, ele se concentra e assume as formas saiya-jins até a terceira, surpreendendo todos pelo nível de poder mesmo como criança.

Porém, ele se lembra das batalhas quando era criança e a que teve com Jackie Chun, onde perdera por causa do tamanho de suas pernas, assim como sofreu o chute de Tenshinhan, que fora pior para ele, pois sentiu o impacto, enquanto que este não sentira quase por sua perna ser pequena.

Ele volta ao normal e fala:

– Terei dificuldade em uma batalha corpo-a-corpo. Além disso, senti que esse corpo não consegue lidar com tamanha carga de poder. Isso sem contar os músculos. Esse corpo não acompanha o poder. Não há como. Preciso voltar ao normal.

– Bem, está decidido. Eu irei atrás das esferas e acredito que as encontrarei rapidamente. - nisso, ela entrega a ele o radar - Obrigado, Bulma-san. Amanhã as esferas já estarão aqui. Eu prometo.

– Quanto a nós iremos treinar e nos encontraremos amanhã aqui no Templo, um pouco antes dos inimigos chegarem - Goku fala, despreocupadamente - Pegarei algumas senzus e irei distribuir amanhã.

– Creio que iremos precisar e muito. - Uub comenta, sentindo-se um pouco ansioso pela vinda dos inimigos, pois nunca esteve em uma batalha de vida e morte.

– Hunf! Você irá treinar a fusão com Goten. Afinal, nessa forma, podem assumir a forma super saiya-jin 3. - Vegeta sentencia - Vamos, Bulma.

Trunks fica cabisbaixo e um tanto aborrecido, pois tinha um encontro marcado com a filha de uma vizinha e agora tinha que desmarcar.

– Goten, você também. Treinará com ele a fusão. Você decidem aonde irão treinar. Quanto mais guerreiros, melhor. - Goku fala, sorridente.

– Hein?! Fala sério! Tinha um encontro hoje! - ele exclama indignado.

– Você não pode ter em outro dia? É só desmarcar. Qual o problema? - o pai dele pergunta, sem entender.

Trunks ri baixinho e Goten o olha irritado, enquanto este voltava para casa com a sua família.

– Irei treinar também, otou-san. Vou pedir uma licença das aulas por três dias. - Gohan comenta - Mas, será melhor mantermos em segredo da Pan, ou irá querer se intrometer na batalha. Posso dar uma desculpa qualquer a ela pela minha ausência. Acredito que a Kaa-chan não irá falar nada. Afinal, conhece a neta que tem.

Preocupa-se, pois conhecia o gênio da filha que era guerreira. O nível dela era baixo demais para enfrentar essa ameaça em particular.

– É melhor mesmo. Não podemos arrisca-la. - Picollo fala, pensativo.

Goku não falara nada. Gohan era pai dela e portanto, teria que respeitar a sua decisão. Mas, achava que se conversasse com ela e esta observasse, seria bom para ter uma noção mais exata do que é uma batalha. Para ele, seu filho estava exagerando.

Além disso, sua neta estava mais apta a lutar que Goten, que dificilmente treinava e teria que recuperar anos de ausência de treino, por viver pacificamente. Assim como Gohan, que seguira o mesmo destino do caçula, sendo um tanto diferente por se inclinar aos estudos, enquanto o caçula fora para namorar.

Além disso, o filho de Vegeta não estava melhor que Gohan. Também negligenciara o treino. Vegeta sabia também o quanto o filho estava fraco.

No final, somente ele, Vegeta e Uub estavam em condições. Picollo também estava, porém, não conseguira ultrapassar o equivalente ao nível 2 de um super saiya-jin e ele sabia disso.

E apesar dele ser humano, era a reencarnação de Majin Buu. Portanto, tinha um poder consideravelmente alto, ultrapassando o nível 2 de um super saiya-jin.

Claro, Pan não poderia enfrentar um inimigo desse porte, mas, como sempre treinava, estava com o corpo melhor condicionado, pois estava sempre se exercitando e treinando, quando não estava na escola ou estudando.

– Otou-san?

Goku é tirado de seus pensamentos por seu filho mais velho, que o olha com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

– Tudo bem?

– Sim. Estava pensando sobre algumas coisas - e fala sorrindo.

– Já vou indo. Vou combinar com a minha esposa alguma maneira de evitarmos da Pan saber com antecedência.

Ele se despede do pai.

Então, ele vê que Picollo e Uub o olhavam e o Namekusei-jin parecera saber no que ele estivera pensando.

– Estava pensando sobre a Pan e o estado de seus filhos e do de Vegeta, né? - pergunta mais em tom de confirmação que interrogação.

– Isso mesmo... Estão todos fora de forma, menos Pan. Claro, ela não poderá lutar. Mas, pelo menos poderia ver o que é uma batalha de vida e morte para conhecimento. Além disso, Gohan era bem mais novo do que ela quando teve que lutar em uma batalha assim, embora as circunstâncias fossem diferentes. Acho que ele está sendo super protetor demais, assim como Chichi era com ele.

– Ele é pai e só quer proteger a filha... Bem, por ser uma menina, é normal ser super protetor, até demais. Mas, concordo com você, Goku-san. - Uub comenta.

– Concordo Son. Mas, ele é o pai e a decisão é dele e da Videl. Não podemos fazer nada. - Picollo comenta.

– Assim que Kuririn-san chegar mostrarei onde colocar as Dragon ball´s para usarmos amanhã. - Dendê fala.

– Até! - nisso, Goku se despede de todos e Uub o segue para treinarem intensamente.

IMAGEM:  . 


	4. Preocupações

Apesar de saber do poder que possuía na forma de um Deus, Goku não consegue se sentir confiante, pois sente que há algo de diferente com a criatura semelhante a um lobo...

OooOooOooOooO

*Notas: Sei do mega poder do Deus saiya-jin e que mesmo o Gogeta é insignificante perto dessa forma. Porém, por um motivo peculiar, quando falo que ele nada pode contra esse inimigo, me refiro a espécie de loba. Por mais poderoso que essa forma seja, ela é imune a poderes divinos e também nunca afirmei que a forma super saiya-jin 4 poderia derrota-la. Nem pode. O motivo de colocar essa forma, é porque ela é a minha favorita. E o segundo motivo, virá durante a batalha ou melhor diria, tentativa. Ela tem uma história muito legal que criei, respeitando o universo criado por Akira Toryama. Em alguns capítulos, vocês entenderão o porquê. Além disso, compreenderam porque um ser desses, pode ser controlado por um mísero androide.*

OooOooOooOooO

Após o treino, Uub nota Goku pensativo enquanto comia. Algo muito estranho, pois quando comia não parecia pensar em mais nada.

Por isso acredita ser algo alarmante e após pigarrear, pergunta, tirando-o dos seus pensamentos:

– Goku-san, aconteceu alguma coisa? Parece estranho. Diria que algo o está preocupando demais.

– É sobre amanhã...

– Mas, tem os poderes de um Deus. O Deus saiya-jin. Aliais, achei estranho não ter tentado assumir a forma hoje mais cedo.

– O poder. Nas outras transformações, só preciso me preocupar com a capacidade do corpo de lidar com o poder. Mas, na forma de um Deus, além do corpo, há também um outro controle, que é do poder divino. Meu estado atual, de criança, impossibilita isso. Preciso estar sempre controlando este para ele não sair do controle, acabando por destruir não só a Terra, assim como todos os planetas, senão o sistema solar. Como adulto, não é difícil e nos últimos anos estive treinando, como você mesmo viu. Mas, neste corpo atual, terei muitas preocupações e posso acabar perdendo o controle, mesmo que seja só por um milionésimo de segundos, trará uma grande desgraça e descobri isso quando fui para a forma super saiyajin 3. Percebi que preciso de um controle muito maior do que nas outras. Acredito que tenha Deuses em corpos infantis. Porém, com certeza, seus espíritos são de adultos. Logo, não devem ter o problema que eu iria experimentar caso assumisse a forma de um Deus. Picollo percebeu, assim como Vegeta, no momento que assumi a forma super saiya-jin 3.

– Então precisamos que volte a ser adulto. Para poder usar tranquilamente o poder divino.

– Sim. Mas, desde que soube da chegada desses seres, algo dentro de mim...diria mais é uma sensação, vêem me acossando. Não sei porque, mas, algo me diz que por algum motivo o poder Divino não fará nada contra um deles... - e nisso fita a fogueira, pensando mais um pouco, como se procurasse analisar as sensações que tinha desde que soubera da chegada dos dois inimigos.

Uub nunca o vira com uma carranca tão séria no rosto e fica preocupado, além de um pouco confuso:

– Mas, o poder de um Deus é absurdo! E se esse poder não for capaz de lidar com esse ser, o que faremos?

– Sinto que não é o quesito poder. É algo mais. Esse mesmo sentimento de que não conseguirei, vem juntamente com um de medo... Sempre que fiquei de frente com adversários poderosos, sentia-me entusiasmado demais, como se explodisse de felicidade e claro, sentia um leve medo. Isso não nego. Mas, esse medo é diferente É um nível mais profundo, sabe, Uub? Depois que consegui a forma divina, passei a sentir e ver as coisas, de um jeito um pouco diferente e estou me acostumando a isso.

Uub fica assustado e passa a ter uma sensação ruim com o dia de amanhã. Pelo visto ele estava preocupadíssimo, pois chegou ao ponto de comer lentamente, alguém que ele acreditava nunca ter feito isso na vida. A face dele de uma carraca séria, tornara-se uma de preocupação e ele olhou para o céu.

– Uub, vou ver Ro-kaioh-shin. Já volto.

Nisso, se concentrando, se transporta até Daiyousei, vendo que Kibittoshin e Ro-kaioh-shin o estavam esperando. Via a face séria do mais velho e o cumprimenta:

– Yo! Deve ter visto a minha conversa com Uub.

– Sim. - o mais velho concorda.

– Mas, Ro-Kaioh-shin-sama. Não estamos exagerando? A forma de um Deus é poderosa.

– Jovem... Ainda não compreendeste que este ser parece ser diferente. Goku está certo em se preocupar. Eu também estou e fico cada vez mais, quando olho para a criatura.

– Gostaria de vê-la. - o saiya-jin fala.

– Claro. Vou mostra-la. - nisso, ergue seu globo de vidro e após se concentrar, aparece a criatura nele e o androide.

– Ela é muito grande! - exclama surpreso.

– Sim. Creio que só o movimento da cauda já destruiria muita coisa.

Após a surpresa, Goku olha atentamente e surge um sentimento que é um misto de saudade e tristeza, que se apoderam dele. Era como se a conhecesse há muito tempo atrás e não conseguia entender este sentimento. Era algo profundo que o deixava desconcertado.

– Goku-san? - Kibitto-shin o chama repetidas vezes.

– Hã? - ele desperta de seus pensamentos e arqueia o cenho. - Sim?

– Até que enfim. Fiquei chamando-o várias vezes.

– Acho que me perdi em pensamentos. - nisso, coça a mão atrás da nuca, rindo.

Mas, Ro-Kaioh-shin prestara atenção no rosto dele e ficou pensativo. Tudo culminava para ele ter uma noção do que acontecia e da criatura. O problema era o poder atual dela, que não era o que esperava, se fosse mesmo quem ele estava pensando. Além disso, a reação de Goku, levantava outra hipótese acerca de ambos, que soava como absurda. Ou talvez não fosse?

– Acho que não tem que se preocupar, Goku-san. Além de ter o poder da forma divina, o poder desse monstro não é muito maior que o da forma super saiya-jin 3, se fôssemos considerar. Claro, que essa forma é completamente insignificante perto de sua transformação de Deus.

– O engraçado é que não consigo pensar assim. - ele fala sorrindo - É como se tivesse algo mais... Confesso, que o medo que sinto ainda não passou. Vi o poder dela. Mas, isso não me tranquiliza. E agora, pensando calmamente, não creio que os garotos tenham alguma chance, assim como Vegeta.

– Porém, sinto que eles serão úteis. Algo me diz que fez bem em pedir para treinarem. Podem não ser suficientes contra a criatura. - Ro-Kaioh-shin fala, calmamente - Mas, é sempre bom termos um plano reserva. Aliais, estou planejando alguns, mas, ainda não estou certo em divulga-los, preciso tirar antes mais algumas dúvidas.

– Entendo... Bem, vou voltar para a Terra. Até!

Nisso ele retorna para a Terra, mais precisamente onde deixara Uub.

No dia seguinte, conforme os guerreiros seguiam para o templo de Kami-sama, eles sentem a aproximação de Ki´s monstruosos, sendo o segundo ainda maior que o primeiro.

Só lhe restaurar usar o poder do Deus Saiya-jin, embora tivesse sérias dúvidas se seria suficiente.

Se bem, que era somente uma intuição, pois, pelo que sentira desde ontem, seu poder só era um pouco maior que o super saiya-jin 3. Portanto, sua transformação em Deus, bastaria para lidar calmamente com ambos. Mas, não conseguia pensar assim.

Uub sente a agitação de seu sensei e não se surpreende pelo que aprendera sobre os saiya-jins e confessava, que mesmo não sendo um, sentia-se agitado pois estaria pela primeira vez em uma luta de vida ou morte.

Vegeta, assim como Picollo compreendem a diferença de poderes. Se fossem enfrentar o primeiro, a forma super saiya-jin 3 talvez desse conta. Mas, o segundo é que era preocupante. Era um Ki monstruosamente grande e duvidavam que aquela criatura estava mostrando seu verdadeiro poder.

Os demais, com exceção de Kuririn, compreendiam a diferença. Goten e Trunks, não.

Quando chegam ao Templo de Kami-sama, Goku já estava lá com seu aprendiz. Assim como Kuririn e as dragon ball´s reunidas. Dendê olhava com preocupação para o céu, assim como Mister Popo.

No mundo espiritual, Enma-daioh sente o poder absurdo, juntamente com os Kaioh´s, Dai kaioh e Kaioh-shins.

Ro-KaioShin estava como sempre em posição meditativa, como se procurasse por algo em sua mente.. Já, KibittoShin o olhava com estupefação, inicialmente, para depois perceber que ele estava, na verdade, pesquisando todo o conhecimento que possuía e além deste.

Acreditava que talvez ele tivesse alguma solução para o problema, pois não era somente o futuro da Terra em jogo e sim, do Universo.

Na Terra, Goku invocara Shen Long. Este já o olhava com os orbes rubros, falando imponentemente:

– Realizarei somente dois desejos.

Quando Goku ia pedir, todos escutam a voz de Ro–KaioShin:

"Quando pedir para voltar a ser adulto, solicite que a cauda seja mantida"

Todos se entreolham. Menos Vegeta que sabia, como um saiya-jin puro, a diferença que era se lutassem com a cauda.

Não pensara em sua cauda cortada. Se aquele terráqueo não a tivesse cortado, teria destruído a todos, inclusive aquela que seria a sua companheira.

Tremia ao pensar nisso. Em seu íntimo, sempre agradecera deles terem salvado a Terra dele, assim como poupa-lo. Pois assim conhecera uma companheira inteligentíssima e maravilhosa e tivera dois filhos.

Se tivesse tido êxito, continuaria escravo de Freeza, pois não saberia como se transformar em super saiya-jin para poder derrota-lo, uma vez que a sua ideia para se transformar em um, cuja lenda ele mesmo duvidava, estava errada.

Mas, confessava que iria gostar de ter a sua cauda de volta e somente pensara nisso, agora que Ro- Kaio-shin tocara no assunto.

– Mas, quanto a cauda... - Bulma fala, receosa.

Afinal, quando jovem tivera contato, não uma vez, mas duas vezes com a forma Oozaru e por isso, não desejava ter uma experiência destas novamente. Duas vezes haviam sido o suficiente para uma vida inteira.

"Entendo o receio de vocês. Mas, contra esse inimigo, tenho um plano. Mas, para esse plano ter êxito, preciso que Goku mantenha a cauda. Assim como, seria interessante se Vegeta também tivesse a cauda novamente. E se possível, os outros - Ro-KaioShin fala, pensativamente"

– Confesso que gostaria de ter a minha cauda de volta, agora que tocamos nesse assunto. - ele fala sorrindo.

– Eu não quero uma cauda. Não iria ficar bem eu dar aula com uma. Ainda mais conhecendo os meus alunos - Gohan fala, um tanto incomodado.

– Também não quero. Como vou poder namorar com algo assim? Vão rir de mim. - Goten fala, assustado com a ideia.

– Idem. - Trunks fala - Vivi bem sem ela e pretendo continuar sem.

– Não sabia da aversão de vocês pela cauda. - Goku fala curioso, enquanto balançava a mesma.

– Bem, parando com a discussão sobre as caudas, teríamos que usar dois desejos. Um para Goku e outro para você - Gohan fala, preocupado, desejando que o assunto das caudas fosse cessado - E se precisarmos fazer algum desejo urgente? Temos que ser precavidos. Precisamos ter um desejo para emergência.

– Kaio-sama não poderia entrar em contato com os namekusei-jins e pedir pelos desejos, caso fosse necessário? Já usamos as dragon ball´s daqui e de Namekusei em conjunto. Elas seriam usadas apenas se houvesse alguma emergência. Além do mais, elas concedem 3 desejos. Claro, não poderíamos trazer várias pessoas de volta a vida, mas, no quesito demais pedidos, estes podem ser concedidos.

– Boa ideia, Picollo! - Goku exclama alegremente.

Todos ficam aliviados. Haviam se esquecido que poderiam, através do Kaio do Norte, entrar em contato com os namekusei-jin.

_"Sou eu, Kaio do Norte. Irei entrar em contato com os namekusei-jins, explicar a situação e solicitar que reuniam as esferas, mas, que somente invocarão Porunga, se for necessário."_

Após alguns minutos, Kaio torna a falar através do coração de todos.

_"Já conversei com o Grande patriarca e eles já reuniram as esferas. Eles aguardaram caso seja necessário invoca-lo"._

– Que bom! - Kuririn exclama contente, pois, se acontecesse algo, Porunga poderia ajuda-los.

– Hã... Os desejos. Ou não tem nenhum? - Shen Long pergunta, visivelmente aborrecido por ficar esperando.

– Bem, agora que já foi resolvido, faça o desejo ao Shen Long, Kakarotto. O primeiro para que volte ao normal sem perder a cauda e o segundo, para trazer a minha de volta.

– Claro. Temos os desejos, Shen Long. O primeiro é para fazer eu voltar a ser adulto mas, sem perder a cauda.

– É um desejo muito simples - nisso, seus olhos rubros brilham.

O corpo de Goku brilha intensamente, enquanto vêem ele crescer até ficar adulto, mas, com o contorno brilhante da cauda balançando atrás dele, até que dissipa revelando-o como era antes de ser criança, com o adicional da cauda.

– Confesso que me sinto melhor com ela. - ele fala sorrindo, enquanto coça a nuca.

– Não é para menos. Você se sentira mais forte com ela. Agora, é a minha vez.

– Sim. Shen Long, meu segundo desejo é que restaure a cauda de Vegeta.

– Muito mais simples - nisso, novamente seus olhos rubros brilham.

Vegeta sente o incômodo e abre um pequeno buraco na sua calça, facilmente, de onde sua cauda saí. Sentia-se automaticamente mais forte.

– Seus desejos foram realizados. Até! - nisso, ele se dissipa nas esferas e estas se espalham em direção a Terra.

Nisso, as ameaças chegam ao planeta e Goku usando seu shunkan no idou, teleporta todos até o local onde chagariam.

As nuvens ficam escuras, como se uma tempestade se aproximasse, enquanto o céu começara a relampejar e trovejar, como se estivesse em fúria.

Irrompendo das nuvens eles vêem inicialmente uma pata imensa e em seguida ficam estarrecidos, pois pela pata imaginavam o tamanho da criatura. Menos Goku que já a vira, embora parecesse mais imponente, pessoalmente.

E esta se revela, uma gigantesca criatura, semelhante a um lobo branco com orbes azuis como o céu.

Ele pousa violentamente e exibe as presas salientes, rosnando para eles que depois observam uma outra pessoa sentada na cabeça desse lobo.

Ele sai da cabeça e flutua no ar. Tinha cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes e um sorriso um tanto quanto maligno, que os olhava com escárnio.

Ele então fala, presunçosamente:

– Meu nome é Byonik. Sou um androide criado há séculos por um célebre cientistas tsufurujin. O único sobrevivente do massacre que conseguiu fugir em uma nave. E claro, como imaginam, tomado de ódio e ira pelos saiya-jins, ele me construiu usando o máximo de seus conhecimentos e roubando conhecimentos de outros povos graças a alguns "irmãos" mais fracos. Vim vingar a raça de meu criador e enquanto armazenava bastante poder, me deparo com esse belo espécime - nisso, acaricia o focinho - Digamos que adquiri do dono anterior e testemunhei seu poder. Fui muito sortudo em adquiri-la.

Todos ficam estarrecidos com a revelação, enquanto assimilavam.

Após algum tempo, Goku toma a dianteira e se transforma em um Deus saiya-jin. Seu ato, faz os outros assumirem suas transformações mais poderosas.

Trunks e Goten se fundem e como Gotenks, se transformam em super saiya-jin 3. Gohan eleva seu poder ao máximo, assim como Vegeta.

Haviam decidido atacar todos juntos.

Picolo não estava entre eles, pois sabia que seu poder nada podia fazer e de fato, no templo de Kami-sama ele torce os punhos, enquanto sente-se um inútil.

– Bem, vamos começar o show do desespero? - ele pergunta com um sorriso maligno - Vá, Kyra! Rasgue-os em pedaços e os devore, se quiser! Bom apetite!

(imagens encontradas na internet)

IMAGEM:  . 


	5. Ajuda inesperada

Por mais que Goku atacasse a criatura, os ataques eram anulados antes que a tocassem. Somente Gotenks e Gohan conseguiam fazer algum dano...

Enquanto isso, RoKaioh-shin, Kibitto-shin e todos os Kaioh e Dai Kaioh caem de joelhos frente a um ser que não ouviam há centenas de anos e que se prontifica a ajuda-los.

OooOooOooOooO

Nisso, observam que ele não lutaria, pois, queria que eles experimentassem o desespero e a desesperança. Por isso, somente o lobo gigantesco avançava contra eles, que ficam abismados com a velocidade que se movia, enquanto que com seu tamanho, destruía as montanhas próximas dali.

Lançava rajadas monstruosas que devastavam o planeta, enquanto fazia uso de sua cauda enorme e felpuda, como se os varresse do ar. Ocasionalmente, dava caudadas certeiras que atiravam os guerreiros ao chão.

Goku era o único que conseguia desviar com facilidade, devido a diferença de poderes e percebera, assim como para terror dos demais, que quando ia ataca-la, seus ataques eram anulados. Praticamente desapareciam.

Notava também que seus socos e chutes, por mais que colocasse todo o seu poder, apenas pareciam incomoda-la.

Ele olha para as suas mãos, sente o poder transbordando, mas era como se nada fizesse efeito. Mesmo que o usasse totalmente, sentiria que destruiria o universo inteiro, menos a criatura.

Em Kaioshinkai, Kibitto-Shin estava apavorado. Os ataques de Goku desapareciam instantes antes de tocarem na criatura e os golpes não pareciam surtir efeito nela. Ele só podia desviar.

Os outros não haviam morrido ainda, pois como eram muito voando em torno da criatura, ela ficava confusa em quem acertar primeiro, usando muito mais a sua cauda que mandíbulas, o que era bom. Se ela mordesse algum deles, este seria morto na hora.

Embora que para ela, era como se fossem insetos irritantes e parecia se focar mais em Goku.

Gotenks conseguira usar uma de suas habilidades e provocara uma explosão em uma pata dela, machucando-a e sendo, sem comparação, mais efetivo que os ataques de Goku que nada faziam a criatura além de apenas incomoda-la.

Vêem ela levar a pata machucada perto das mandíbulas para lamber, retornando ao ataque novamente.

Após algum tempo, conforme ela se cansava, ficava mais suscetível aos ataques. Mesmo assim, os ataques de Goku nada faziam a ela e embora estivesse com vários ferimentos, continuara no mesmo ritmo de ataque.

Ro-Kaioh-shin percebe, mas, apenas ergue uma sobrancelha, não querendo acreditar que uma de suas hipóteses estivesse certa. Pois, se estivesse, não só sentiria pena da espécie de loba, como uma ira intensa e repugnância daquele que a estava controlando.

E ademais, explicaria o porque dela parecer ter uma imunidade a ataques que usavam um ki impregnado de poder divino.

Então, Goku entra em contato com ele e fala algo que já havia chamado a atenção do velho.

– Entendi o esquema daquele desgraçado! - Ro-KaioShin exclama, feliz consigo mesmo.

– Esquema? - KibittoShin fica confuso - Como assim esquema?

– Simples. Ela está sendo controlada por algo. Aquilo no pescoço dela é uma espécie de coleira. Observei que conforme erguia o focinho, via marcas profundas de cortes, logo abaixo da tira. Na verdade, as marcas se irradiavam da coleira e Goku percebeu também. Inclusive, foi ele que chamou a minha atenção, achando bastante estranho o padrão dos ferimentos, que pareciam profundos e feitos repetitivamente.

– Nem percebi que ele contatou mentalmente o senhor.

– Mas, fez. Já o avisei sobre isso e o fato que reconheço aquela escrita. E me lembrei de um livro que li a muito tempo, que a única forma da coleira mudar de dono, é a morte deste. O atual dono dela é o androide. Mas, se Goku mata-lo...

– Ele será o novo dono e a criatura cessará o ataque! Então, tem uma saída.

– Sim... Porém, ela está sendo obrigada a protege-lo. E senão conseguir derrota-la, ou pelo menos enfraquecê-la, não conseguirá ataca-lo - ele então continua - Bem, há um jeito, mas, há o perigo de Goku matar seus amigos e destruir a Terra no lugar dele. E se for verdade o que penso, seria mais fácil dois saiya-jns poderosos enfrentarem essa criatura com o poder maior que a forma super saiyajin 3, que também daria conta do Byonic. Um o enfrentaria e o outro lidaria com ela. Pois, se ela é o que eu estou pensando, ficar na forma divina, por mais que consiga desviar facilmente, não fará nada com a mesma. De que adianta um poder absurdo, se este é anulado?

– E se os outros distraíssem e ele atacasse o androide?

– Ele está sendo protegido por um campo gerado por ela. Portanto, teria que enfraquece-la, pois, assim ela não conseguira mantê-lo protegido. Esse mesmo campo anula o poder divino do Goku, e os demais, não possuem poder para derrota-lo.

– E se teletransportasse? Eu poderia teleporta-la para um lugar bem longe.

– De fato, há essa opção. Mas, a criatura pode se teletransportar também. Você teria que travar uma batalha de teletransporte com ela. Não porque ela deseja, mas, por ser obrigada. Pois, será punida senão tentar. Mas, não mudará nada, pois ele continuará com a defesa dela, pois, não importa a distância, a coleira assegura que não seja rompido. Mesmo assim, poderemos usar sua habilidade, desde que seja no momento certo.

– Não podemos esperar mais. Se há algum jeito de ajuda-los, irei fazer isso - nisso se preparava para se teletransportar.

– Acalme-se! - ele segura o braço de Kibitto-shin - precisamos aumentar o poder de Goku, pois atualmente, fora a transformação de Deus, ele tem somente no modo normal, a forma super saiya-jin 3. Sei como aumentar. Porém, o problema seria o risco. Além disso, melhor tentarmos com o Goku. Se der certo, o próximo será Vegeta. O que me preocupa é tira-lo do campo de batalha. Porém, penso que os garotos poderiam enfrentar o androide para dar tempo, pois, com a fusão podem assumir a forma super saiya-jin 3, atacando juntamente com Gohan, pois, mesmo que não o derrotassem, podiam ao menos distraí-lo.

_"Ro-Kaioshin, aqui é o Kaio do Norte. Podemos usar Porunga para levar todos os habitantes da Terra para um lugar seguro, inclusive Kami-sama, para que Shen Long venha junto. Conheço um planeta ideal, próximo de onde os namekusei-jins estão. Quando pudermos derrota-lo, basta apagarmos da memória dos humanos."_

– O problema que ele destruirá a Terra em sua ira, pois, ele deseja que não só os saiya-jins experimentem o terror, e sim, também os terráqueos por abrigarem eles em seu planeta. E se fizesse isso, estes não teriam um lar para retornar. O que poderíamos fazer, que soa como cruel, é somente trazer Kami-sama em segurança, pois, assim as esferas o seguiram, assim como foi com Porunga. Temos que garantir Shen Long, que pode trazer muitos de volta a vida.

_"Soa como cruel, de fato, mas, tem lógica. Então, pedirei a Porunga que traga somente Kami-sama e as esferas para namekusei-jin. Peço para invoca-lo, pois, precisaremos de mais desejos."_

_"Ouvi e vejo tudo. Entendo o plano de vocês. Frente a esta situação, irei intrometer-me. O que quer tentar, Rokaioh-shin, segundo a sua ideia, é o poder acima da próxima transformação dos saiya-jins? Previ o futuro e vi. Para isso, precisa haver uma emissão de 100.000 ondas bruits para que tal poder possa surgir. Posso fazer a lua da terra emitir tal carga por um período de tempo. Porém, seria melhor lidar apenas com um. E acredito que aquela pequena terráquea, Pan, será essencial. - uma voz feminina surge, irradiando tranquilidade e serenidade, além de imponência"_

– Não... não... não pode ser... Impossível...

Kibitto-shin fica em uma perda de palavras e RoKaio-shin fica estupefato, pois nunca imaginara que tal ser iria se envolver em assuntos tão mundanos. Embora começara a rever ao suspeitar quem era de fato a criatura que Goku, seus familiares e amigos estavam enfrentando.

Kaioh do Norte cai de joelhos, tremendo, assim como os demais kaioh´s e Dai kaioh.

IMAGEM:  . 


	6. Plano e despertar

Nisso, a identidade dela é descoberta e começa a ser elaborado um plano, enquanto um ser que julgavam que nunca se intrometeria resolver ajudar na execução do mesmo...

Enquanto isso, Pan, Bra, Bulma, Chichi e Videl passam a correr perigo, assim como todos os terráqueos, quando o androide se cansa de esperar e resolve aterrorizar os terráqueos.

OooOooOooOooO

Afinal, era uma voz que não ouviam desde que estiveram em Kaishinsei.

_"Devem estar se perguntando o porque dessa Primeira Dai Kaioh-shin iria despertar após milhares de anos e se intrometer em algo tão banal e insignificante? O único motivo de interferir é o fato de ver um ser inferior e repulsivo usar uma In-Ookamimi como escrava para cumprir suas ordens repulsivas. Para liberta-la, preciso usar esse tal de Goku e se ele conseguir, será juntamente aquele outro saiya-jin Vegeta. E sei que já havia levantado essa hipótese, Ro-Kaioh-shin, pois mesmo com o poder baixo para os padrões de um da espécie dela, essa imunidade a poderes divinos, só eles a possuem. Afinal, foram criados diretamente pela Suprema Deusa da Criação de todos os universos e seres vivos que os habitam, inclusive criando dimensões. Os In-Ookamimi´s foram os únicos criados diretamente por ela, os Deuses, foram por centelhas de vida especiais, ao todo doze, dentre as dezenas de milhares lançadas pelos universos para que surgisse a vida. Portanto, é lógico que o poder de Deuses que surgiram indiretamente, nada podem fazer contra tais seres que sugiram diretamente, além de serem os primeiros conscientes e com formas evoluídas. Com o poder dela abaixo do de sua raça, acredito que a próxima transformação saiya-jin conseguiria enfraquece-la e este Goku não irá mata-la, por isso prefiro confiar inicialmente nele"_

– Uma In-Ookamimi?! - Kibitto-shin fica estarrecido - Mas... não foram extintas há décadas atrás, de uma maneira que não compreendermos, juntamente com o sistema que eles viviam, no confins do universo 7, que fora desintegrado no processo... Quer dizer, o lugar em que viviam... E o senhor desconfiava disso?

– Sim. Mas, não tinha certeza.

Todos ficam menos RoKaioh-shin que desconfiara e via satisfeito que sua dedução estava correta e portanto, somente a existência de uma sobrevivente faria a Primeira Dai Kaioh-shin desperta de seu longo sono para se intrometer. Além disso, em seu intimo, sabia o significado do desaparecimento da espécie dela e o reaparecimento de uma sobrevivente, embora torcesse que estivesse tal profecia feita há milhares de anos fosse errônea.

– Mas, se ela é de fato um, como aquela coleira pode influencia-la? - Kibitto-shin pergunta, confuso.

– Simples. Pela idade que aparenta ter, ela é jovem demais para os padrões da espécie, provavelmente era um pequeno filhote quando foi colocada essa coleira. Como sabemos os filhotes não tem o mesmo poder de um adulto. Com o tempo e sucessivos castigos, sua mente inconscientemente, passou a adotar a coleira como uma realidade e esta acabou sendo totalmente eficaz. Ela foi traumatizada a tal ponto, que o castigo consegue ser aplicado pois a mesma consciente inconscientemente. Porém, mesmo sendo ineficaz, a coleira mantém o vínculo com o dono e, portanto, acaba passando a proteção que a criatura consegue ter. O androide somente é protegido do poder divino de Goku, por causa dela. Goku percebeu essa proteção e por isso, preferiu não iniciar uma batalha contra ele, mantendo-se apenas na defensiva em relação ao androide.

Bem distante dali, o Sétimo Deus da Destruição, Bills, estava pensativo, enquanto olhava para o alto, sentando em uma pedra.

Ele sabia o que estava acontecendo, assim como os outros Deuses. Os acontecimentos o despertaram de seu sono.

Mas, não podia interferir, pois se tratava de uma In-Ookami. Havia percebido desde que a vira percorrendo o universo, embora o poder dela estivesse muito baixo.

Por mais que não fosse regado a obedecer regras, essa era a única que se permitia obedecer, assim como a galáxia que outrora essa espécie habitava, que nunca poderia ser destruída por ele, que somente destruiria os planetas e não os In-Ookamis, que deveriam ser mantidos isolados das outras raças. Ele e os outros onze Deuses, enquanto que um décimo terceiro, na verdade, o primeiro a surgir, não entrava na contagem de Deuses da Destruição, sendo o mais poderoso deles pois cuidava dos doze universos. Um ser que existiu há mais de milhares e milhares de anos, desde o dia em que o Ser Supremo da Criação e ele, O Deus Supremo da luta, desapareceram após enfrentarem o Ser Supremo da Destruição que surgiu da sombra do Deus Supremo da Criação, quando este criou a luz em cada universo escuro e frio que criou, inicialmente.

Somente ele e os outros onze Deuses sobreviveram. Nesse dia perdera o ser que via como uma mãe imponente e com pensamentos complexos demais para serem compreendidos e o seu melhor amigo e rival, o Deus Supremo da luta, que ao contrário dos demais, não era da destruição, por isso não entrava na contagem destes, além de ser o único que ficava ao lado do Deus Supremo da Criação, enquanto cuidava de todos os doze universos, assim como contendo um ou outro excesso de algum dos doze Deuses abaixo dele. Por isso era da Luta. Ele possuía um mestre e assistente, no caso mestra, cujo poder e sabedoria ultrapassava o dos outros e que atualmente, encontrava-se dormindo profundamente há milhares de anos, após a perda daquele que servia.

Portanto, era mais poderoso do que ele, Bills, que era o segundo. Além disso, era o único a se envolver com os In- Ookamimi´s por ter conseguido autorização do Ser Supremo da Criação. Com a morte dele, ele se tornara o mais poderoso dos Deuses remanescentes.

É tirado de suas recordações quando vê Whis surgindo com uma travessa contendo diversos doces e oferecendo a ele que aceita.

Whis nota o olhar dele e comenta:

– Eles estão tendo bastante trabalho com ela... Que aliais, me lembra alguém, sabe? Sei o que é e me admiro de algum estar vivo, mas, mesmo assim, não consigo deixar de ter essa impressão. Claro, que não faz sentido. Afinal, foi há milhares e milhares de anos atrás.

– Imagino qual seja e confesso ter a mesma impressão, assim como os demais. Uma In-ookami... Não acredito que estou vendo uma, viva. Estou surpreso, assim como igualmente revoltado por ver um ser tão supremo sendo usado por um patético verme...

– Me surpreendi também e compartilho de seus sentimentos, assim como todos... Afinal, toda a matilha desapareceu, assim como a galáxia que habitavam, em um piscar de olhos, sendo estranho que não sobrou nada, nem um pedaço de terra, sequer. Como se tudo tivesse desaparecido. É um mistério, até hoje, pois tudo aconteceu em um milionésimo de segundo.

– Não se lembra do significado de sua aparição? Juntamente com a aparente extinção de sua espécie? - Bills pergunta, arqueando um cenho e sorrindo ao ver a face apavorada de seu mestre e assistente, que de tão embasbacado, deixara cair a travessa que bateu com estrépito no chão.

– Impossível... Pensávamos que era...

– Que era besteira. Mas, veja. Tudo está se encaixando na previsão e se de fato esta estiver certa, é compreensível porque o Ser Supremo da Criação as criou diretamente através do seu sopro divino, tornando-as filhos diretos desta e praticamente imunes a poderes divinos e do porque também de ter dado poderes divinos a nós, uma vez que nós, Deuses, somos criaturas escolhidas através das doze centelhas especiais dentre as milhares e milhares espalhadas pelos doze universos quando estes foram criados, assim como todos os astros. Menos o Deus Supremo da Luta, que foi de uma centelha única e inigualável. Claro que temos outras obrigações, mas, com certeza, uma maior nos espera.

– Sim... Tudo faria sentido. O sumiço delas e da galáxia destas, assim como o aparecimento de uma... Se estiver certo, os universos estarão... Mas, pensávamos que o Ser Supremo da Criação, juntamente com o Deus Supremo da Luta...

– Eu também, assim como os demais. Além disso, algo incomoda a todos nós, mas, não sei o que é assim como os outros... Bem, deixando de lado, confesso que será divertido ver um pouco de agito. - Bills fala com um sorriso no rosto.

– Bills- sama! Não fale algo assim. Seria uma crise que nos envolveria. Como você mesmo disse. Há um motivo para existirmos, também, fora as demais obrigações que possuímos. Assim como os demais Kaioh, Kaioh-shin e Dai-Kaioh! O Ser Supremo da criação não teria tido o trabalho de fazer nós surgimos a toa.

– Sei das minhas obrigações. Mas, não pretendo fazer mais do que me é incumbido quando o momento chegar, se for o que desconfio. E tenho interesse em ver como os seres dos universos lidaram com isso. Tanto eu, quanto os demais Deuses, também pensam assim.

Nisso, o sensei dele suspira, esperando que a premonição que a Primeira Dai-Kaioh-shin tivera, fosse errônea.

Porém, tudo estava ocorrendo como previra e inclusive, a mesma havia despertado de seu longo sono e estava se intrometendo, ajudando-os, acreditando também ser por causa de um verme usar uma In-Ookami como escrava.

Por um lado pensa. De fato, era bom nenhum deles se intrometerem, agora.

Afinal, poderiam acabar trazendo mais destruição do que ajuda.

Além disso, mesmo que os onze Deuses atacassem, nada fariam a criatura e somente iriam destruir universos inteiros.

Por isso, o Ser Supremo da Criação impusera essa lei, obrigatória a todos. Portanto, se foi por este motivo, concordava que fora o melhor, desconfiando que este pensamento era compartilhado pelos demais que serviam e ensinavam aos Deuses.

Na Terra, o androide cansado de esperar e desejando aterroriza ainda mais os terráqueos e porque não se divertir? Então, decide usar um pouco de seu poder e faz surgir pequenos pontos luminosos que se espalham pela Terra, enquanto ele decide sair dali para se divertir um pouco.

Goku fica alarmado ao ver as esferas, mas, não podia sair dali. Se todos ainda estavam vivos, embora machucados, era graças a ele, pois a criatura parecera se concentrar exclusivamente nele, que apenas conseguira fazer pequenos cortes, quase imperceptíveis e a sua velocidade, fazia a criatura tentar abocanha-lo ou usar suas garras, utilizando apenas as caudas contra os demais, garantindo assim que não precisassem se preocupar com as presas pontiagudas e as garras salientes e afiadas.

Graças a isso, se ela tinha alguns ferimentos, estes foram causados por Gotenks, Gohan e Vegeta, embora Gotenks conseguia fazer mais "estrago".

Então, Vegeta fala, irritado, se refazendo da caudada que levou da criatura:

– Kakarotto, porque não usa a Genki Dama?! Podemos distrair essa criatura.

– Não vai funcionar, Vegeta. De alguma maneira, posso ler o coração dos outros, por assim dizer. Apesar de tudo, ela não é maligna. Na verdade, não consigo compreender se é boa ou ruim. O coração dela é semelhante a de um animal e portanto, um animal não é bom e nem ruim. Se lançar a Genki Dama, ela terá como rebater. Lembre-se, que a Genki Dama somente funciona em quem é malvado.

– Droga! - ele exclama enquanto olha para a criatura, que apesar de ferida, continuava como senão estivesse machucada.

Longe dali, Pan não aguentava ficar parada, pois sentira os Ki´s.

Desde que a luta começou, queria lutar. Estava sendo contida pela avó e mãe. Bra apenas a olhava admirada, embora olhasse com um olhar de medo para a direção onde acontecia a batalha, murmurando otou-san e onii-san. Bulma junto delas tentava argumentar com a jovem impaciente.

– Por favor, Pan-chan... Você somente irá atrapalhar. - Chichi clama para que a neta se acalme.

– Isso mesmo, filha. Sei como se sente, mas, se acalme.

– Mas não é justo! Quero lutar! - tentava se desvencilhar da mãe que voava acima dela e da avó e Bulma ao seu lado, no chão, já que não sabia voar.

– Mas, irá atrapalhar. Nem é uma super saya-jin, filha! Como poderá fazer algo? - Videl estava exasperada.

– Droga! - ela se ajoelha e soca o chão chorando de raiva, sentindo-se uma inútil.

Chichi e Videl se entreolham, pesarosas ao olharem para Pan que gritava e esmurrava o chão, com seus punhos abrindo pequenas crateras.

Nisso, algo chama a atenção de mãe e filha.

Ambas erguem o rosto ao verem algo luminoso flutuando acima delas, para depois este disparar dezenas de feixes luminosos em direção à elas.

IMAGEM:  . 


	7. A surpresa de Pan e a transformação de

Pan surpreende a todos quando...

Nisso, o plano elaborado por Ro-Kaioh-shin e a Primeira Dai Kaioh-shin começa a ser posto em prática...

OooOooOooOooO

Pan tira a sua avó do caminho e Bra, assim como Videl tira Bulma da rota do feixe, enquanto lutavam para se esquivar destes.

Porém, não viram um pequeno dinossauro que era um dos amigos de Pan, senão o mais querido, pois o vira nascer do ovo, enquanto cuidava para que os ovos chocassem em segurança e como demorou para nascer, ao ponto de não conseguir seguir os pais, Pan o adotou e passou a cuidar dele.

Horrorizada, vê a espécie de feixe destruir o pequeno dinossauro que olhara para ela, confuso, para depois parecer sorrir.

Voa até o filhote que jazia morto. Toca o corpo queimado dele com as mãos trêmulas, enquanto chorava.

Sentia uma imensa ira e dor, mergulhado em ódio contra aquele que o matou. Tamanha ira gerou tal poder, que Videl e Chichi ficaram surpresas ao vê-la assumir a forma super saiya-jin 1, olhando com raiva para a esfera, destruindo-a com um rajada.

Pan seca as lágrimas e flutua no ar, localizando várias esferas e Ki´s desaparecendo a um ritmo alarmante.

Entendera que mesmo com esse poder, não poderia lutar contra os inimigos que seu avô e os outros enfrentavam.

Porém, encontrara uma utilidade para si. Ela defenderia o máximo de pessoas dessas esferas como uma forma de redenção por não ter protegido seu melhor amigo.

Não queria que outra pessoa sofresse o que estava sofrendo e se despede de sua mãe e avó, solicitando que se escondessem.

A avó e a mãe ficaram tão estupefatas com a transformação que demoraram para se recuperar.

Então, ao se recuperarem, gritam para que ela voltasse, mas, esta não volta. Porém, Pan decidira não ficar muito longe dali, caso precisasse defendê-los.

Goku notara o ki de sua neta e fica orgulhoso dela assumir a forma super saiya-jin 1. Os demais ficam surpresos.

Confiando a Pan a sobrevivência de alguns humanos, ele retorna a sua luta.

Nisso, vêem que Kibitto-shin surge e teleporta a imensa criatura para longe da Terra, começando com esta uma batalha de teletransporte, pois a mesma podia usar essa técnica também.

_"Goku, aqui é o Kaioh do Norte. Por segurança, graças a Porunga, transportamos Kami-sama para onde vivem os namekusei-jins para garantir Shen Long, já que as dragon balls também foram envias para lá. Não transportamos os terráqueos, pois ira gerar um caos. Tal caos que os levaria a se autodestruir em meio ao desespero. Depois podemos trazê-los de volta a vida. Não transportamos os que estão com você, pois esse androide pode ficar com ódio e explodir a Terra. KibittoShin-sama se encarregará de manter a criatura ocupada. Ro-Kaio-shin-sama, juntamente com a Primeira Dai-Kaio-shin criaram um plano. Peço para que Vegeta não olhe para o céu. Primeira, será Goku. Senão der certo pensaremos em outro plano e caso funcione, você também será o próximo. Afinal, seria difícil lidar com dois Oozarus. Neste caso, Oogon Oozarus"_

– Oogon Oozarus? - Gohan fica estarrecido.

_"Se olhar para o céu, Goku, menos Vegeta, a Primeira Dai Kaioh-shin está fazendo a lua emitir uma quantidade absurda de Bultz. Entrei em contato com a jovem Pan e juntamente com todos, vocês terão que fazer Goku recobrar a consciência."_

– É um novo poder? - Goku pergunta feliz.

_"Sim. Embora não chegue aos pés da sua forma de Deus, terá poder suficiente para derrotar a In-Ookami e de quebra o androide, pois, sem poderes divinos, eles se tornaram suscetíveis aos ataques como devem ter percebido. Mas, antes de assumir a forma Oozaru, reverta a transformação para super saiya-jin 1 e ai, olhe para a lua. Entenda que somente pensamos em executar algo assim por causa da imunidade a poderes divinos, conforme já perceberam. E o androide é protegido por ela. Mesmo que Goku o atacasse, não conseguiria toca-lo, nem através de socos, pois estes seriam fracos contra ele, assim como foram para ela por causa dessa proteção. A Terra, assim como o universo, estará condenado se eles não forem derrotados. Logo, vamos aposta em uma nova forma de poder."_

Goku saí da forma divina e reverte a transformação para super saiya-jin 1 e nisso, se prepara para olhar para a lua.

Então, começa a transformação em um Oogon Oozaru, que incontrolado, começa a destruir tudo.

_"Agora, tentem recobrar a consciência de Goku, enquanto o androide esta ocupado se divertindo a sua maneira"- fala a última linha com desgosto, pois, a diversão dele consistia em caçar os humanos que fugiam e destruir os exércitos._

Todos tentam sem sucesso fazer Goku voltar ao normal e para não correr o risco de olhar para a lua, Vegeta ficara olhando para o chão.

Confessava que fazia muito tempo que não se transformava e tinha receio que não pudesse se controlar nessa forma. Antigamente, ás vezes assumia e com isso, treinava o controle. Mas, agora, não tinha tanta certeza e era melhor lidarem com apenas um Oozaru do que com dois ao mesmo tempo.

IMAGEM:  . 


	8. Super saiya-jin 4

Goku está incontrolável e parece que ninguém consegue chama-lo a razão...

Os guerreiros Z iram se surpreender mais uma vez, não, ficarão estarrecidos, quando...

OooOooOooOooO

Pan então surge na forma super saiya-jin 1 com a sua mochila, pois passara em casa e a pegara antes de ir para junto de seu avô na forma Oozaru, pois fora avisada por Ro Kaioh-shin.

Não obtendo êxito, desfaz a transformação para um Gohan horrorizado ao vê-la ser atirada no chão, mas, se refazendo e voando até ficar em frente ao avô. Ao se transformar em super saiya-jin 1, sua resistência na forma normal aumentara consideravelmente, mas, a mochila dela sofrera danos consideráveis.

Notam que Goku parecia lembrar dela vagamente, pois a olha, emitindo alguns sons, não batendo nela com a mão imensa ou cuspindo uma rajada de fogo como antes.

Chorando, abraça a mala fortemente, já danificada, retirando algo dela. O dogi de quando participou do Tenkaichi Budokai quando era pequena, falando que sempre o guardara. Nisso, uma foto de um dia na praia em que toda a família foi, cai da mala e o avô dela pega, olhando-a atentamente, passando a olhar da foto para Pan, como se ele lembrasse, para depois, ouvirem, estarrecidos, ele chama-la pelo nome pela primeira vez desde que se tornou Oogon Oozaru.

Então, a afasta delicadamente com a mão imensa, enquanto começa a concentrar o seu poder, assim como a sua consciência, subjugando o seu lado Oozaru com racionalidade e razão, assim como os instintos destrutivos e violentos, ao ponto de ganhar plena consciência.

Surpresos, enquanto Pan se afasta, ele diminui de tamanho ao mesmo tempo em que a aparência feral vai regredindo, ao ponto de assumir uma forma semelhante a humana. Seu focinho e orelhas haviam encolhido, moldando seu rosto ao de um humano.

Observam que o contorno de seus olhos é vermelho, um vestígio dos olhos do Oozaru. Seus cabelos se tornaram maiores, embora alguns se mantivessem espetados, desafiando a gravidade.

Seu corpo ganhara uma camada de pêlo que só deixava a pele exposta do pescoço até a região tórax, se propagando pelas costas e braços até os punhos, deixando suas mãos descobertas. Usava munhequeiras e calças folgadas, além de uma espécie de pano enrolado na cintura para prendê-lo.

Usava botas iguais a que utilizava junto com seu antigo dogi que fora completamente estraçalhado quando se transformou em Oogon Oozaru, enquanto sua cauda chicoteava o ar levemente, antes de relaxar. A pelagem era um castanho puxado para o vermelho.

Ele está de pé no chão e todos se aproximam. Pan pousa em frente a ele e pergunta, preocupada, ainda surpresa pela transformação:

– É você, ojii-chan?

– Sim. - ele responde sorrindo, fazendo Pan sorrir ainda mais.

– Então é a minha vez. Pelo que entendi, precisa se transformar em super saiya-jin 1 e lutar na forma Oozaru pelo controle.

– Isso mesmo. Precisa assumir o controle e "moldar" seu poder ao ponto de manipula-lo, enquanto luta para reverter por si só a transformação. Precisei domar a mente Oozaru, a subjugado pela razão e racionalidade, assim como contive os instintos de destruição e raiva, lutando pelo controle e depois começando o processo de moldagem, me concentrando para fazer regredir a forma a um nível semelhante a um humano. Não voltará ao normal e sim, apenas irá condicionar o corpo a uma forma semelhante a humana e menor. Recomendo diminuir o tamanho do corpo e aí, depois, trabalhar na aparência.

Vegeta consente, se transformando em super saiya-jin e em seguida, olhando para a lua.

Todos se afastam, enquanto ele se transforma em um Oogon Oozaru, assim como Goku. E como temido por todos, este parece ter perdido a consciência, começando a atirar rajadas para todos os lugares.

Trunks tenta chamar seu pai ao normal, mas, não consegue.

Goku fica na frente dele e é agarrado. Ele clama para que Vegeta o reconheça, enquanto luta para se libertar.

Então, o escuta rindo levemente, enquanto fala:

– Acha que eu, o príncipe dos saiya-jins, perderia o controle na minha forma Oozaru?

– Que bom Vegeta.

Nisso ele o solta e Goku flutua na frente dele, ao vê-lo começar a diminuir de tamanho.

– Isso mesmo Vegeta. Condicione seu corpo e manipule seu Ki. Comece a trabalhar a reversão. Continue subjugando seus instintos. Vença-os pela racionalidade e razão - ele fala animando-o.

Nisso, quando diminui de tamanho, começa a moldar seu corpo, saindo da feral para a semelhante a humana. Seus cabelos ficaram grandes, embora uma grande parte deles continuasse espetado para cima.

A outra diferença, além das roupas, pois Vegeta usava uma espécie de calça jeans escuro com calçados que usava na forma normal, era a pelagem dele puxada mais para o castanho, embora fosse levemente avermelhado, enquanto que a de Goku era um castanho mais puxado para o vermelho, fora que ele era menor do que Goku, mantendo a diferença de estatura entre eles.

– Ótimo Vegeta!

Todos ficam admirados com as formas super saiya-jin poder que emanavam. Pan fica entusiasmada.

Nisso, eles vêem que Kibito-shin parece exausto, caindo aos pés da imensa In-Ookami que ofegava, pois, pelo visto a batalha de teletransporte a deixara cansada.

– Bem, agora que a diversão acabou e estão na forma máxima de seus poderes, podemos continuar com o show de desespero.

Olham para cima, vendo o androide sorrindo malignamente.

Gohan aproveita para tirar Kibitto-shin, exausto, de perto da loba. Por pouco a mandíbula dela não os pega.

– Você estava aí o tempo todo? - Goku questiona em tom de confirmação.

– Sim. Cheguei no momento que Vegeta revertia a transformação e deixei.

– Por quê? - Vegeta pergunta, surpreso.

– Simples. Mesmo com vocês dois transformados, ela supera os poderes de vocês. Disse anteriormente, que só a morte não agradaria o meu criador. Ele desejava que se desesperassem, perdendo as esperanças e entregando-se ao desespero, tudo o que o povo dele experimentou, quando nada podiam fazer contra os saiya-jins, experimentando o terror antes de serem sumariamente dizimados. Ele quer que sintam a mesma coisa. Deixei terem esperança nessa forma, apenas para destruí-la. Além disso, a lua cheia amplia os poderes dela, mais que nas outras fases - nisso gargalha malignamente - Agora, pegue-os e mostre o terror!

Ele ordena a In-Ookami que mesmo cansada, avança contra os dois, enquanto a lua aumentava seu poder consideravelmente.

Porém, Goku percebera que ele a superestimara. Pois, mesmo com esse aumento graças a lua cheia, os poderes dela não eram tão grandes assim, embora julgasse que por algum motivo, o poder não acompanhava a sua capacidade que era bem maior do que demonstrava.

Quando a pata da criatura acaba acertando uma montanha remanescente, destroços voam para os demais, fazendo Gohan, Goten, Pan e Trunks desviarem.

Nisso, Pan acaba sendo arremessada por um pedaço de rocha que não vira, mesmo transformada em super saiya-jin 1.

Mesmo não a machucando, desestabiliza seu voo e esta acaba colidindo contra o chão. Nisso, ao erguer os olhos, acaba olhando para o céu, mais precisamente para a lua, que ainda continuava emitindo ondas intensas e nisso, para horror de Gohan, vê a cauda dela surgir, enquanto começava a transformação.

Goku e Vegeta olham estarrecidos, enquanto ela se transformava em uma Oogon Oozaru, completamente irada.

Porém, observam que se voltara contra o androide, como se estivesse parcamente consciente.

Sorrindo jocosamente quando avança contra ele, este atira um feixe nela concentrado, fazendo-a tombar ao chão.

Os outros se preparam para cortar a cauda, antes que ela se machucasse gravemente, quando ouvem Ro-Kaioh-shin com a voz irritada:

_"Nem ousem cortar a cauda dela! Vocês, por motivos egoístas e fúteis, decidiram não tê-las. Vocês se apoiam exclusivamente em Goku e Vegeta. Já basta! Vejam isso."_

Nisso, para surpresa de todos, Bra aparece voando. A surpresa era ela estar lá.

Afinal, evitava batalha a todo o custo, preferindo viver futilmente como a mãe. Não sabiam que Dai Kaioh-shin falara com ela pessoalmente, ordenando que trouxesse o amigo de Pan, morto, para ajuda-la.

Bra decidiu se aproximar, ao pensar na sua amiga, pois por mais que tivessem desavenças por terem estilos de vida diferentes, ajudaria no que fosse preciso, já que não ela não gostava de lutas.

A jovem traz o pequeno dinossauro morto e Pan o olha, como se o reconhecesse.

Nisso, enquanto Vegeta lidava com a In-Ookami, Goku se dirigia para lutar contra o androide, aproveitando que agora ele não tinha mais a proteção.

O saiya-jin percebera que seu inimigo não conhecia a essência da proteção e que, portanto, não se colocara em posição defensiva, confiando que seria protegido pela barreira como antes.

Goku sorri, pois seu inimigo estava confiante demais e a confiança excessiva, assim como menosprezando seu adversário, juntamente com o orgulho e arrogância desmedida, era o caminho para a derrota.

IMAGEM:  . 


	9. O fim de Byonik

Enfim, o Biyonik decide lutar, não compreendendo porque a barreira de antes não o protegia mais...

Nisso, após perceber a diferença de poderes, o androide decide ativar a bomba em seu corpo, poderosa o suficiente para destruir os planetas em volta da Terra.

OooOooOooOooO

Abismados, vêem ela tocar o dinossauro levemente, enquanto uma lágrima escorria de seus orbes.

Nisso, afasta delicadamente Bra e rugi de ódio para o androide, cujo sorriso tintutebeia ao vê-la ficar dourada e depois, começar o mesmo processo do avô, diminuindo de tamanho e começando a moldar a aparência.

Ele parte para ataca-la, mas, é detido por Goku que começa a lutar contra ele, que leva bastante dano, não compreendendo por que a estranha barreira não o protegia.

Pego de surpresa, á atirado contra o chão, enquanto Goku descia para continuar a batalha, enquanto que Vegeta acertava a In-Ookami que sentia os golpes, sendo levada ao chão diversas vezes.

Quando o processo termina, exibe uma pelagem mais avermelhada que a do avô, tendo alguns fios espetados, sendo que o resto estava comprido, com os pelos a cobrindo igual do avô e do Vegeta, assim como tinha o contorno dos olhos.

Surpreendeu a todos ao manter a roupa de antes, ao contrário de Goku e Vegeta cujas roupas mudaram ao assumirem essa forma.

A diferença do corpo dela além da altura, era o fato que tinha mais curvas que dos outros dois. Não tanto por ser jovem, mas, parecia uma constituição mais sutil do que os dos outros, sem ter os músculos muito definidos e saltados, provavelmente por ela ser uma fêmea e também jovem demais.

– Pan, meus parabéns! - Goku a parabeniza, quando vira para trás, momentaneamente.

Gohan e Goten estavam atônitos, assim como os outros. Vegeta dá um aceno com a cabeça e então, ela se junta a eles.

– Ojii-chan, agora posso cuidar dele? As espécies de servos dele mataram meu amigo.

Ele olha de Pan para Biyonik que os olhava preocupado, enquanto se refazia dos golpes.

– Eu cuido do androide e você junto com Vegeta, cuidará da espécie de lobo.

– Ei, Kakarotto! Quem disse que você cuidaria do desgraçado? Eu não aceito! - fala irado após cegar temporariamente a In-Ookami com o taiyo-ken, para voar em direção a ele.

– Então vamos tirar na sorte. Pan, você pode tomar conta dela para nós?

– Claro - e um tanto quanto consternada por tirarem a sorte com o jo-ken-pou naquele momento, ela passa a distrair o animal, voando em torno desta que tenta acerta-la sem sucesso, pois já estava exausta e consideravelmente ferida.

Trunks pega sua imouto e a leva longe dali. Ela evitava olhar para o céu, sem saber que a Primeira Dai-Kaioh-shin já havia parado a emissão das ondas.

Como Goku havia vencido no jo-ken-pou para a raiva de Vegeta, ele torna a enfrentar o androide, que estava acessando sua energia armazenada, sobre o sorriso de Goku que queria lutar contra ele.

– Já terminou de juntar o seu poder? - pergunta sorrindo para Biyonik.

– Desgraçado... - nisso, avança.

Os punhos se chocam, para depois começarem a trocar golpes ofensivos e defensivos.

Goku usa seu punho direito que é bloqueado pelo androide, que tenta acerta-lo com o seu pé, sendo este bloqueado, para depois o saiya-jin tentar acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, sendo bloqueado por este que tenta acertar uma cotovelada nele, que bloqueia com a mão enquanto o acerta de lado, no abdômen, o atirando com violência no solo, levantando uma nuvem de detritos e poeira, saindo feixes em direção a ele que desvia no ar, enquanto uma poderosa rajada surge.

Son acumula poder em suas mãos e lança um Kame hame Ha, anulando o ataque quando os golpes se chocam, com este aproveitando a explosão para ficar em frente ao saiya-jin tentando acertar um golpe no rosto deste, que desvia, enquanto acerta o punho com violência no abdômen do androide que cede, para depois ser acertado por uma sequência rápida de socos e chutes, sendo jogado para o chão, novamente, com Goku descendo até ele, que se refaz no ar, enquanto tenta o acertar com um chute, sendo desviado por este que tenta golpeá-lo com pé, no sentido horizontal, mas sendo esquivado ao se agachar, tentando golpeá-lo em seguida com a mão em sentindo horizontal também, mas, sorrindo, Son some, aparecendo um pouco mais afastado atrás dele e avançando para ele que contra-ataca tentando chuta-lo, mas sendo bloqueado com o antebraço do oponente.

O saiya-jin se afasta tentando outro golpe e Biyonik bloqueia novamente e nisto recomeçam mais um ataque corpo-a-corpo, ambos desviando e bloqueando o golpe um do outro, ficando assim por alguns minutos, até que Goku consegue atingir um chute no estômago enviando-o consideravelmente longe, mas, que se recupera, voando em direção a ele, tentando acerta-lo com a mão no sentido horizontal, enquanto Goku se abaixava a tempo de desviar e contra-ataca com um chute nele de lado, na cara, desviando do contra-ataque deste e depois, recomeçando a trocar golpes, socos e chutes, com ambos desviando dos golpes um do outro e bloqueando.

Após alguns minutos, o punho de ambos se choca, para depois recomeçarem, novamente, uma sequência rápida de socos e chutes, enquanto eram bloqueados um pelo o outro, até que Son acerta um potente soco na face do inimigo, enquanto gira o braço o acertando no pescoço com o cotovelo, acertando-o com um chute, fazendo-o cair na cratera, novamente.

Irado, o androide concentra seu poder e lança uma rajada violenta para Goku, que apenas levanta suas mãos e a bloqueia para horror deste que vira que não sofreu nenhum dano.

Então, percebeu que ele não estava lutando com todo o seu poder e fica irado, pois quando conseguiu a espécie de lobo, julgou que estaria tudo resolvido, pois ela era poderosa.

Porém, não compreendeu a extensão do poder que os saiya-jins podiam chegar e os menosprezou, acabando por chegar na situação atual, o obrigando a usar seu último recurso, caso não conseguisse que sua propriedade voltasse a ataca-los.

Nisso, olha para a In-Ookami caída, ofegante e ordena irado, pois não queria usar seu último recurso:

– Quer ser punida! Levanta desgraçada!

Ela tenta mais caí novamente.

Nisso, eles notam uma corrente elétrica intensa saindo da coleira e percorrendo o corpo imenso, fazendo-a ganir e se debater em dor, chorando durante o tempo de punição que era de alguns segundos, até que se ergue com dificuldade, voltando a atacar Pan que olha com ódio para o androide.

Irado, o poder de Goku transborda, a tal ponto que o surpreende acertando-o com um gigantesco Kame hame ha, tão intenso ao ponto deste sucumbir quando tenta detê-lo, ao usar seu poder ao máximo, percebendo a clara diferença de poderes entre eles. Algo que não previu com exatidão nessa transformação, sendo agravado pela falta da barreira, não conseguindo compreender o por quê.

Porém, em meio a nuvem de poeira e detritos, o mesmo se ergue, parcialmente destruído, porém, com uma espécie de esfera de energia brilhando dentro dele, que gargalha malignamente:

– Irei explodir e destruirei todos os planetas em volta da Terra!

Goku se preocupava, pois não sabia para onde teletransporta-lo.

Porém, antes que pensasse em algum lugar para leva-lo, para espanto de todos, a In-Ookami o engole sobre os gritos desse, enquanto a coleira a pune violentamente, fazendo-a cair e ganir, embora sentissem abismados, que neste instante, seu poder aumentou absurdamente em menos de um segundo, para depois verem horrorizados o abdômen dela se expandido, mas, não se rompendo, enquanto começava a golfar sangue intensamente com o mesmo saindo por todos os seus poros, fazendo-a agonizar em uma poça rubra de seu próprio sangue.

– Senhor Kaioh, peça para que Porunga a cure! Rápido!

– Onegai! - Pan também grita, olhando agoniada esta sofrendo, sendo que em breve morreria.

Então, através de Porunga, notam que o corpo dela é curado e ela se levanta suja de sangue, mas, sem ferimentos, olhando-os de maneira curiosa e para Goku, um tanto receosa.

De fato, se encolhe e suas orelhas se abaixam, assumindo uma postura de medo conforme ele se aproximava dela.

Então, suspira e fala, gentilmente:

– Não vou machuca-la. Aliais, já chega dessa coleira. Senhor Kaioh, poderia pedir a Porunga para destruir essa coleira? Sinto que é um tanto impossível retira-la. Se eu retirar, sinto que irá mata-la automaticamente.

"Goku, não deveríamos guardar o último desejo para poder restaurar a Terra? Acredito que isso possa esperar um pouco."

– É mesmo! Esqueci! - e nisso, coça a nuca, sem graça - Desculpe, mas, poderia esperar algum tempo?

Pergunta olhando para a In-Ookami que parece surpresa e um tanto confusa, passando a olha-lo mais atentamente.

"Acabei de falar com Kami-sama e ele disse que pode restaurar as esferas do dragão para que seja realizado novamente dois desejos, sem ser preciso esperar um ano inteiro. Ele diz que ira demorar pelo menos meia hora e que após restaurado, seria prudente fazer os pedidos na Terra. Portanto, podemos pedir a Porunga para remover a coleira dela. Irei avisar quando for o momento de busca-lo"

– Mas, otou-san, a coleira a impede de nos atacar, pois ela é obrigada a obedece-lo. Não acho seguro tira-la. - Gohan fala preocupado, olhando ressabiado para a criatura imensa que os olhava atentamente. - Não acredito que tenha desejado nos salvar. Apenas queria atacar aquele que a fez sofrer, como todo o animal ferido faria se estivesse solto em frente a aquele que o feriu, assim como aos demais, lembrando que nós ferimos o corpo dela, também. É mais seguro deixa-la com a coleira para podermos assim, controla-la.

IMAGEM:  . 


	10. Verdadeira natureza

Para surpresa de todos, a In-Ookami...

Nisso, ela os surpreende mais uma vez...

OooOooOooOooO

– Mas, otou-san é cruel mantê-la com a coleira! Coitada! Olha o estado dela! Ela não nos atacou porque quis. Foi ordenada! - Pan fica indignada.

– Eu concordo com Pan, Gohan. Já se esqueceu que quando criança convivi com feras e animais? Mesmo quando adulto, sempre fiquei junto com eles e levei Pan para conhecê-los. Eu também, assim como ela, tenho bastantes amigos nas montanhas e já vi várias feras. O olhar não é de uma fera. Na verdade, possuí um olhar gentil. Ou seja, não é um mostro. Eu sinto isso. Por isso não teremos problemas.

Notam que a criatura parecia olhar fascinada para Pan e Goku. O medo desaparecera de seus orbes, embora ainda permanecesse um tanto quanto receosa.

– Mas...

Gohan tenta argumentar, mas, é ignorado, pois, como se dedicara aos estudos, se afastara do contato com os animais e feras, perdendo assim a capacidade de discernir o que era ameaça ou não. O mesmo valendo para Goten, que quando cresceu, preferiu namorar a ver os seus amigos na floresta, se afastando, gradativamente. Já, Trunks morava na cidade e nunca se interessou, Bra era outra, assim como Vegeta.

Portanto, os únicos que sabiam a diferença apenas olhando era Goku e Pan que viram a verdadeira natureza da In-Ookami.

Logo, Porunga realiza o desejo e a coleira some.

Ao encostar a pata no pescoço, confirma que o objeto sumiu, tornando a olhar para ambos, estupefata, para se recuperar e começar a abanar a cauda por estar extremamente feliz, enquanto lambia Goku e Pan em agradecimento.

Ao verem isso, os demais guerreiros Z relaxam, pois percebem que não era mais uma ameaça.

Então, olham para o planeta destruído, sabendo que tinham que esperar as Dragon ball´s da Terra voltarem ao normal.

– Seria bom se pudesse falar também, pois sei que compreende o que falamos.

Goku comenta o que é seguido por Pan, que não saíra da forma, assim como Vegeta e Goku.

– Seria muito legal.

"Não se importam que eu fale?"

Eles se voltam para ela. Ouviram uma voz feminina.

– Você que falou com as nossas mentes? - Goku pergunta surpreso.

"Sim. Meus donos não gostavam que eu falasse. Se agisse como uma fera era bem melhor. Intimidava mais. Fico feliz que tenha permitido."

– Pode agir como quiser. Não sou mais seu dono. Somos amigos. Sou Son Goku e está é minha neta, Pan.

Nisso, Pan apresenta todos os demais à loba que consente.

"Sinto pelo planeta de vocês... Assim como pelos outros que fui obrigada a destruir. Os castigos me traumatizaram demais. Sofri muito e passei a temê-los. - nisso, fica cabisbaixa."

– Sabemos que foi obrigada. - Goku fala com uma face triste.

"Hum... se fosse só a natureza, poderia trazer de volta com os meus poderes Porém, não conseguiria o que os humanos construíram."

– Você pode fazer isso? - Pan pergunta surpresa sobre o olhar embasbacado de todos.

"Sim. Tudo que é da natureza. Posso inclusive trazer criaturas, desde que não sejam humanas, de volta a vida"

– Pode? - nisso, pega seu amigo morto e deposita em frente a ela, cruzando as mãos em súplica - Onegai. Traga-o de volta.

"Com prazer"

Nisso, uma espécie de névoa sai da boca dela e envolve a criatura, cujo corpo é restaurado, enquanto volta a viver.

Ele e Pan se abraçam, enquanto este lambe o rosto da jovem, pois a reconhecera mesmo transformada.

"Fico feliz em poder ajudar. Por isso, também engoli aquele desgraçado e liberei meus poderes para que o meu corpo suportasse a explosão. Sabia que iria morrer, mas, não podia permitir que mais vidas fossem perdidas por ele. Além disso, meus ataques ceifaram vidas"

Todos ficam abismados com o ato dela e Gohan pergunta em tom de confirmação:

– Selou o seu próprio poder, não foi?

"Sim. Para garantir que alguém pudesse me matar e assim, acabar com a destruição que era obrigada a realizar pelos meus donos. Não havia outra maneira. Porém, estava perdendo as minhas esperanças, pois parecia que ninguém era capaz de me derrotar. Fico feliz que vocês tenham conseguido não só me derrotar, como me libertar também, além de salvar a minha vida, mesmo eu não sendo digna de tal ato."

– Não fale assim... Você foi obrigada, pois, desde filhote foi punida severamente e acabou desenvolvendo trauma pelas punições. – a jovem fala revoltada com o modo de pensar dela.

– Pan está certa. Não pense dessa maneira. Você não destruiu por que quis. Foi obrigada e pior, passou anos sofrendo enquanto era obrigada a destruir planetas e ceifar vidas. Imagino o quanto você sofreu e chorou em desespero, quando estava sozinha. - Goku fala, enquanto acaricia o enorme focinho dela.

Ela sente seu coração se aquecer, pois, os dois foram os primeiros a olharem tão gentilmente, além de não a condenarem. Ficou tão emocionada, que não pode impedir as lágrimas de escorrerem de seus orbes, enquanto era confortada pelos carinhos de Goku e Pan.

Gohan sente-se culpado e se arrepende de suas palavras de outrora.

De fato, apesar de estudar muito e ser considerado um gênio dos estudos, em matéria de discernimento do que é bom e mal, ainda tinha muito o que aprender. Envergonhou-se do julgamento perante ela, que sofrera por anos, enquanto era obrigada a causar dor e sofrimento aos outros.

O mesmo sentimento compartilhado por todos, inclusive Uub. Vegeta não compartilhava tanto, mas, sentia-se levemente culpado, pois não precisara feri-la tanto, sendo que já estava debilitada e exausta.

Após algum tempo, se refaz e exibindo uma espécie de sorriso em suas mandíbulas, abanando a cauda e acabando por destruir uma montanha, ficando visivelmente sem graça pela destruição que causou.

– O problema é o seu tamanho. - Goku fala pensativo.

– Isso é verdade - Uub comenta, olhando-a.

– Se ela tem esse poder, será que não possuí alguma habilidade que possa camufla-la ou algo assim? Se os terráqueos a virem, vão se apavorar - Vegeta questiona.

– Verdade. Haveria caos e confusão. Um humano apavorado é perigoso, pois poderia fazer uma loucura dominada pelo pavor. Assim como uma massa igualmente apavorada, faria um estrago ainda maior. - Gohan sentencia, pois havia estudos comprovando o perigo de uma massa humana enfurecida ou apavorada.

– Além disso, a Terra não comporta o seu tamanho. - Trunks comenta.

"Tudo bem em assumir uma forma pequena? Posso tentar. Faz tempo que não me transformo, pois preferiam que eu ficasse desse tamanho para poder intimidar melhor."

– Pode fazer algo assim? - Uub pergunta surpreso.

"Claro. Na verdade tenho duas formas fora esta"

– Já disse que não precisa perguntar. Sou seu amigo e não o seu dono. - Goku fala com seu sorriso característico.

"Vai levar algum tempo para me acostumar a tomar as decisões por mim mesma. Passei muitos anos sendo escrava e velhos hábitos não se perdem facilmente. Mas, prometo praticar. Agora assumirei uma das formas que considero a menor delas"

Nisso, o corpo dela brilha e olham espantados ela diminuindo de tamanho até ficar do tamanho de um humano e depois assumindo uma forma semelhante a humana.

Usava uma roupa feita de pelo que cobria todo o seu corpo, dividida em duas peças, deixando de fora apenas a cabeça e uma parte do pescoço, que exibia as cicatrizes do castigo, assim como mãos e pés com garras afiadas, mas curtas. A parte de cima parecia uma blusa de manga comprida, que ficava mais folgada no final do antebraço e na cintura, ficara mais larga, caindo até metade da coxa, sendo presa por uma espécie de cordão de pelo amarrado atrás. A espécie de calça era comprida, porém, sendo mais folgada na perna.

A espécie de pelagem parecia criar dobras como se fosse de fato uma roupa, podendo-se ver que era felpuda e que não havia nada embaixo daquela pele, enquanto exibia um falso ar de fraqueza devido a constituição que aparentava.

Sua cauda abanava, além de ter um rosto delicado, para não dizer belo e um corpo com curvas pronunciadas, fazendo Trunks e Goten assobiarem ao ficarem fascinados pela beleza e falsa delicadeza que exibia.

Os orbes eram azuis e tinha caninos na boca pequena e delicada, assim como cabelos alvos compridos e um par de orelhas felpudas que remexiam para os lados.

Ela fica sem graça com a atenção e pergunta, com uma voz suave:

– Tudo bem essa forma? Ela é menor que a outra que possuo e, portanto, não poderei destruir nada.

– Está excelente! - Goten exclama sem tirar os olhos dela.

– Pode ficar nela que agradecemos! - Trunks a observa de cima para baixo, cobiçoso.

Gohan revira os olhos e geme ao levar a mão ao rosto, ao ver Trunks e seu irmão a olharem com malícia, praticamente babando.

– Goten e Trunks se recomponham! - Vegeta exclama indignado, pois notara o olhar do filho e do amigo deste, que chegava a ser praticamente indecente.

Todos notam o quanto ela era inocente, ao olhar de forma confusa para eles, inclinando a cabeça de lado sem entender. Menos Goku, Pan e Uub, que não perceberam o olhar malicioso dos dois.

– Isso é ótimo! Agora pode ficar conosco! - Goku acarinha a cabeça dela cuja aparência era de dezesseis anos e ela fica feliz, abanando a cauda comprida e felpuda.

– Assim que a Terra voltar ao normal, iremos passear juntas. Quero mostra-la para você. O que acha? - Pan pergunta entusiasmada.

– Claro. Eu adoraria.

Pan não tem muito contato com Bra, pois era vaidosa e preocupada com o guarda-roupa, embora que assim como seu irmão, ambos eram gênios tal como a mãe.

Por isso, os programas que Pan gostava eram diferentes demais do que a filha do Vegeta apreciava e por isso, mantinham- se afastadas, ao contrário do que foi com Goten e Trunks, que compartilhavam muitos interesses em comum desde que eram crianças e cuja amizade não se perdera ao longo dos anos.

Bra era mais amiga de Maron, a filha de Kuririn e 18, que apreciava a maioria dos programas da jovem de Miyako City.

"Kami-sama já trouxe as Dragon ball´s ao normal, entretanto, tenho uma má notícia. "

Nisso, todos ficam estupefatos, sem compreender o que poderia ter acontecido, enquanto que a In-Ookami os olhava com confusão, desejando saber o que eram as tais Dragon Ball´s e quem era Kami-sama e o porque de estarem todos estupefatos.

IMAGEM:  . 


	11. Será erro de julgamento

Nisso, graças a um dos poderes especiais da In-Ookami eles conseguiram trazer as dragon ball´s, assim como Dendê e Mister Popo...

O ato de Chichi faz surgir um lado desconhecido da In-Ookami, levando muitos a questionar se fora certo remover a coleira dela...

OooOooOooOooO

– Como assim, Kaioh-sama? - Picollo chega ao local e pergunta, uma vez que todos estavam estupefatos.

"Bem, após trazê-las de volta, uma das crianças namekusei-jins estava contando a uma outra sobre as esferas da Terra e sem querer, acabou falando como invocar o dragão. Para azar, estava próxima das esferas e Shen Long surgiu, acreditando ter sido invocado. As crianças pediram desculpas, pois na ansiosidade, esqueceram de falar no idioma de Namekusei, além de levarem uma bronca do Saichourou. Agora, teremos que realizar os pedidos e depois, conseguir localizar as esferas quando estas se espalharem pelo planeta deles."

Gohan gemeu e depois, abanou a cabeça para os lados suspirando, assim como todos, enquanto Goku coçava atrás da cabeça e Vegeta murmurava: "Fedelhos retardados..."

– Que escolha temos? Agora teremos que realizar os desejos. - Uub comenta desanimado, após abanar a cabeça para os lados, desanimado, pois no seu íntimo queria ver o dragão, pessoalmente.

– Posso-me teleportar até Kaioshinkai e dali até Namekusei com o Dragon Radar daqui a um ano para localiza-las. - Goku fala despreocupadamente - Viram? Não há nenhum problema.

Vegeta revira os olhos, enquanto os outros não se surpreendem com isso, pois, já era o esperado, com exceção de Pan e Uub. Afinal, o conheciam e sabiam que ele sempre foi alguém despreocupado.

E conforme planejado, os desejos são realizados. Goku ficara responsável de ir buscar Dendê e o Popo, enquanto que as esferas se espalharam pelo planeta dos namekusei-jins e viraram pedras.

"Está me escutando, In-Ookamimi? Sou a Primeira Dai Kaioh-shin e irei passar mentalmente a aparência das esferas e dos dois que estão em Nameku-sei, assim como a vibração de ki deles. Estou ajudando, pois sinto sua tristeza e pesar pelo ocorrido. Espero que com isso, sua culpa seja aliviada. Pode usar seus poderes para trazê-lo para a Terra. Se um dia precisar de ajuda, venha até mim, aqui em Kaishinsei. Com certeza, conseguirá chegar até aqui."

– Posso sim. Vou me concentrar. - ela fala feliz, fechando os olhos.

– Em Kaishinsei?! - Picolo que se juntara a eles, exclamando, abismado.

– Como assim Kaishinsei? - Goku pergunta curioso, assim como todos que olham para o namekusei-jin.

Nisso, ouvem a voz de Kaioh explicar, inicialmente falando sobre a existência de um ser supremo, o primeiro a surgir no universo, que até então era escuro e que começou a criar vários universos, assim como galáxias, originando a vida através da centelha gerada por suas doze caudas, cada uma criando um universo, assim como com ambas balançando, o planeta a parte em que os Kaio-shins e Kaios surgem para depois assumirem suas funções, sendo criada por este ser e podendo ser o mesmo chamado de Criador ou Criadora, uma vez que como surgiu no início de tudo, não parece ter sexo, embora alguns acreditassem que fosse fêmea e que este ser desapareceu após enfrentar uma sombra dele que surgiu enquanto criava a luz, pois até então tudo era trevas, um espaço vazio sem vida. Junto da Criadora, o Deus Supremo da luta, o 13º Deus, que orientava e zerava pela ordem entre os 12 deuses da Destruição, acabou sendo assassinado enquanto ajudava na batalha que acabou devastando quase por completo todos os doze universos, sendo necessários os poderes de uma raça especial para restaura-los ao que eram antes.

Nisso, passa a explicar como surgia os Kaios e Kaioh-shins, no planeta criado a parte pela Suprema Deusa da criação ou Criadora, nascendo através de frutos especiais de uma árvore chamada Kaiju, de cujos frutos normais nascem os Kaioh, sendo que os Kaioh-shin nascem de frutos dourados raríssimos, sendo que tal árvore se encontra nesse planeta chamado de Kaishinsei, assim como há um castelo onde aprendem sobre os seus deveres.

Em seguida explica o motivo dos poderes divinos não funcionarem contra uma In-Ookami, por ser decorrente de sua origem, sendo esta espécie criada por um sopro de vida da Criadora, ganhando certa imunidade, ao contrário dos Deuses da Destruição dos doze universos, que foram criados por centelhas especiais, sendo de forma indireta. Por causa disso, os In-Ookami´s também não podem ser julgados por Enma-Daioh, acabando por serem colocadas em um microuniverso espiritual particular separado dos outros.

A explicação deixam todos estarrecidos, sendo o silêncio quebrado pela In-ookami que abana a cauda feliz.

– Vou trazê-los!

Nisso, ao se virarem, vêem que ela aponta o dedo para o lado dela e nisso, em um piscar de olhos, Dendê e Popo, assim como as esferas juntas na forma de pedras, aparecem, com ela sorrindo feliz consigo mesmo abanando a cauda em êxtase.

– Sugoi! - Pan exclama maravilhada.

– Não foi nada. - fala sem graça.

– Não perguntamos o seu nome. - Goku esfrega a nuca, um tanto constrangido.

– Não sei o meu nome. Eu era um filhote muito pequeno para me lembrar do nome e quando me capturaram, passaram a dar nomes para mim.

– Por que não escolhe um? - Pan pergunta.

– Escolher? Mas, não sei qual.

Nisso, Pan, entusiasmada, começa a falar um monte de nomes, enquanto ela não gostava da sonoridade de nenhum, até que fala Yuri.

Quando pronuncia o nome, ela o repete, ficando feliz.

– Gostei de Yuri! O que quer dizer? - pergunta curiosa.

– Yuri é lírio. E tipo, você é tão alva quanto um lírio.

– Então meu nome será Yuri! - e abana a cauda feliz.

– Bem, agora que a Terra está a salvo... Filha, acho melhor voltar ao normal. Como você irá à escola com essa aparência? - Gohan pergunta a jovem.

– O pior que é verdade, Pan. É uma aparência complicada demais. - Goten acrescenta.

– Tenho uma ideia, Gohan. Ela pode treinar comigo nessa forma, pois são férias, senão me engano e você disse que não tem aulas. Quando as aulas voltarem, ela assume a forma normal. Quando não estiver estudando, se transforma e pode treinar comigo e com Uub. - Goku fala sorridente, satisfeito pela ideia que teve.

– Por favor, otou-san. Prometo conciliar o estudo e manterei minhas notas.

Ele suspira e fala, após olhar para o seu pai, que exibia um imenso sorriso, indo para o olhar suplicante da filha.

– Irei conversar com a sua mãe, que com certeza, pedirá para arrumar o seu quarto, pois todo o dia você o deixa bagunçado.

– Pode deixar que irei arrumar. Faço qualquer coisa para poder treinar com o ojii-chan.

– Que bom, né, Pan? - e Goku sorri para a neta, acariciando os cabelos dela.

Uub os olha feliz, embora soubesse que precisava ficar mais forte para poder acompanhar ambos. Seu poder, por enquanto, chegava próximo do super saya-jin 3. Para voltar a ser um bom oponente para o seu sensei, precisa superar as barreiras.

– Só peço uma coisa. A okaa-san terá um ataque ao vê-lo com essa forma, otou-san. O mesmo vale para você, filha. Acredito que sua mãe aceitará, mas, sua avó não. Portanto, seria melhor manterem essa aparência somente fora de casa. Pan poderá acampar nesse mês com você, pai, assim não precisará se transformar todos os dias e quando começar as aulas, desde que arrume seu quarto e estude, poderá ir treinar. O motivo da minha preocupação é que tenho receio que a okaa-san tenha um ataque cardíaco, pois, ela já não gosta da forma super saiya-jin 1. Como agirá perante esta forma que é coberta de pêlos?

– Tudo bem. Irei reverter, - Goku aceita, um tanto temeroso ao se lembrar da reação de sua esposa com ele na forma super saiya-jin 1, quando a chikyuu-jin o viu pela primeira vez, imaginando como seria na 4.

Pan aceita desanimada, mas, acaba encarando como um treino.

– Vegeta, quando saímos juntos desfaça a transformação. Irá chamar muito a aparência com essa forma. - Bulma fala pois havia chegado ao local momentos antes graças a uma espécie de helicóptero. - Quanto a vocês, Son-kun e Pan-chan, Chichi-san já está vindo para cá.

Vegeta apenas fecha a cara e faz junta feia, dando um "Hunf!", o que faz Bulma sorrir, pois ele aceitara.

Goku e Pan desfazem a transformação, menos Vegeta:

– Não estamos saindo agora e não sou nada daquela terráquea irritante. Logo, ficarei nessa forma.

– Hai, hai... - Bulma consente cansada, pois ganhara uma batalha e a outra perdera e Chichi veria o que era um super saiya-jin 4.

Após alguns minutos, Pan reverte a transformação depois de seu avô, conforme ele a orientava como fazer.

Nisso, Chichi corre até os filhos e para Pan, vendo se ela não estava machucada, para depois gritar com Goku por deixa-los passarem perigo.

Porém, um rosnado audível e aterrador é escutado, fazendo-a vira para o lado, apenas para ver uma jovem irradiando uma aura assassina, além de ódio no olhar, enquanto mostrava seus caninos alvos e consideravelmente afiados.

Por algum motivo a visão dela fez a chikyuu-jin irritante se encolher de pavor atrás de seu esposo, recuando levemente, engolindo em seco, não sabendo se era os olhos dela ou o estranho poder que sentira que irradiava desta que a fizera calar-se e temer por sua vida, enquanto via-se refletida nos orbes escurecidos pela ira, sentindo um imenso calafrio por todo o seu corpo com suas pernas sendo tomadas por uma estranha fraqueza, fazendo-a cair sentada no chão, com as mãos ainda agarradas as calças de seu esposo.

Frente a isso, Gohan e Goten se preparavam para pular em cima dela, caso fizesse algum movimento ofensivo contra a mãe destes, enquanto que Goku a olhava seriamente, enquanto parecia analisa-la ao vê-la se curvar levemente, colocando-se em posição ofensiva, como se estivesse prestes a pular, enquanto suas garras nas mãos e nós pés pareciam se alongar, sentindo o ki dela subir a níveis exorbitantes.

Vegeta ficara surpreso, pois ela não demonstrou esse lado enquanto lutavam, nem mesmo quando estava seriamente ferida na batalha deles.

Picollo fica surpreso, assim como Dendê e Popo, enquanto pensava se de fato fora uma boa ideia tirar a espécie de coleira dela, temendo que Goku e Pan tivessem feito um mau juízo do ser a sua frente.

Já, Videl abraça Pan, apavorada, enquanto que esta olhava confusa a mudança súbita, enquanto que Bra recuara para trás de seu irmão, que a olhava estupefato.

IMAGEM:  . 


	12. Lágrimas

Com Yuri vivendo no planeta, foi preciso revelar à Chichi tudo, desde que Goku se tornou criança...

A jovem in-ookami passa a demonstrar novamente um lado feral e perigoso, principalmente perante à...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Pequena nota antes do capítulo

Yo!

Antes de lerem o capitulo, quero explicar porque Bra não assumirá a forma super saiya-jin 1.

Como mostrado no mangá e no anime, no final da saga do Boo, Bra é uma versão da mãe, mas, não sendo só no quesito aparência. O vestido rodado, o sapatinho detalhado e delicado, os brincos e os enfeites, além dos cabelos, assim como os trejeitos e o comentário da pequena: "Papai é forte", dá a entender, nesse caso, que nunca treinou com ele. Além disso, os trejeitos e aparência ditam o destino que Akira Toryama, infelizmente, criou para ela. Ser futuramente uma jovem que só pensa na aparência, fanática por compras e programas com as amigas, procurando sempre as melhores roupas, tal como demonstrado inúmeras vezes na saga Dragon Ball em relação a Bulma, confirmando-se pelo fato dela não participar do Tenkaichi Budokai como Pan.

Considero uma pena e desperdício de potencial ¬¬

Infelizmente, como estou seguindo anos depois do final de Boo e mesmo desprezando a saga GT, não tenho como mudar aquela menina, uma típica bonequinha para uma guerreira como Pan, que apesar de ter menos sangue saiya-jin do que Bra, manteve o espirito de treino e luta, não como um saiya-jin puro, mas, próximo disso, como é mostrado no treinamento com o avô e no Tenkaichi Budokai.

Por ser filha de Vegeta, tinha tudo para ser uma boa guerreira, mas, por ele deixar Bulma ditar como seria a educação da filha deles, deu nisso. Já, Goku sempre tentava convencer Chichi a deixa-lo treinar Gohan, quando ele era criança. E no final da fase Z, seu entusiasmo contagiou sua neta.

Não basta ter potencial, ele precisa ser lapidado. E Pan lapidou, enquanto que Bra não, pois a mãe a criou como ela foi criada, fazendo mãe e filha compartilharem do mesmo gosto, infelizmente.

Por isso, embora o sangue saiya-jin seja despertado pela raiva extrema, considero que é preciso que pelo menos aja um treinamento do corpo e infelizmente, Bra não tem isso, ao contrário da Pan, que sempre treinou e lutou.

Sinceramente, quando vi o destino que Akira reservou a Bra, fiquei irritada ¬¬

Seria muito legal vê-las lutando no final da saga do Boo, uma contra a outra no Tenkaichi Budokai, assim como foi quando Goten lutou contra Trunks, quando eram crianças XDDDD

Como estou seguindo o mangá e anime, infelizmente foi esse o destino que Akira idealizou a ela e estou tendo que seguir. Mas, quem sabe, em uma das minhas fanfictions UA (universo alternativo), possa coloca-la como guerreira? Pois, nessas fanfictions tenho total liberdade para modelar os personagens conforme o que desejo e a idealizo como uma guerreira, a Bra, inclusive brincando de luta com Pan, como Goten e Trunks faziam quando crianças XDDDD Mas, isso fica para uma UA. ^ ^

Agora, vamos ao capítulo ^ ^

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Yuri não gostara do tratamento que um de seus salvadores recebeu e ficou com raiva. Não permitiria que ninguém os destratasse.

– Yuri-chan, calma... É a minha esposa e obaa-san de Pan. Se acalme. - Goku pede e nota que ela cede.

Nisso, ameniza seu rosto e passa a exibir uma face gentil para a jovem que parecera corar, enquanto abanava a cauda agora feliz.

Mas, Gohan, que estudara e muito, sabia que o comportamento dela era praticamente de um animal, uma fera. Por mais que pudesse falar, assumir forma humana e compreender, além de possuir considerável raciocínio, algo que um animal não poderia fazer, as diferenças paravam aí e percebeu que parecia ouvir Goku ou Pan. Somente eles conseguiam detê-la e pareciam ter certo controle, conseguindo praticamente doma-la, contendo-a.

O mesmo pensamento era compartilhado por quase todos que estavam presentes. Sabiam que ela era perigosa e que somente poderiam contar com Goku e Pan, que ela tinha grande apreço, para lidar com a mesma.

– O que é ela? - Chichi pergunta, gaguejando, ainda apavorada.

Nisso, decidem explicar todo o ocorrido, cabendo essa tarefa insólita a Gohan.

A chikyuu-jin mordera a língua quando soube que por um ano Goku havia se tornado criança. Estava se contendo de ralhar com seu esposo, na visão dela um inútil como marido, por causa do olhar praticamente homicida que a garota-lobo deu.

Quando Gohan termina de explicar, inclusive sobre o androide e a jovem, a chikyuu-jin enfim pergunta em um tom que demonstrava medo assim como certa raiva para o ser a sua frente que a olhava com cara de poucos amigos, podendo ver no olhar desta que senão fosse o pedido de seu esposo e consideração por sua neta, a menina-lobo, como se referia a ela, teria saltado em cima dela e a destroçado. Podia ver na íris desta, um claro desejo assassino que era contido pela mesma.

– Bem, essa... essa coisa não ficará conosco, né?

A in-ookami rosna violentamente ao sentir que a terráquea a ofendia pelo tom utilizado. Sentia um forte desejo de destruí-la e somente não fazia por consideração aos seus salvadores. Apenas por causa deles, a humana megera continuava viva. Não queria fazer sofrer os primeiros que foram gentis com ela e que a trataram não como algo, e sim, como alguém com sentimentos, praticamente, uma igual.

Nisso, a terráquea irritante se encolhe ainda mais atrás de Goku.

– Kaa-cha, ela pode ficar conosco?- Pan pergunta.

– Querida... sua avó não se sentiria bem com ela morando conosco. - Videl fala, gentilmente.

Pan olha para o pai que consente com a cabeça.

Claro, acreditava que não atacaria a sua genitora por perceber o imenso apreço e praticamente, uma espécie de obediência, por seu pai e filha. Porém, temia que caso sua mãe ofendesse o seu pai, esta acabasse não se contendo mais, acabando por ataca-la.

Afinal, assim como a maioria, havia percebido o poderoso lado feral que ela tinha.

A jovem fica chateada e Yuri nota isso, ficando levemente cabisbaixa, pensando se não era culpa dela. Que deveria ter se contido mais, embora achasse impossível pois a humana a testava constantemente.

– Ela pode ficar na corporação, desde que fique nessa forma, pois é imensa demais na outra. - Bulma comenta.

– Posso ficar nas montanhas? - pergunta a Goku - Eu ficaria feliz em viver no meio da natureza, porque sei que as cidades são barulhentas demais. Sempre que chegávamos próxima de uma, sentia que meus ouvidos latejavam, assim como odiava o cheiro. Era uma agonia. Além disso, gosto de viver ao ar livre. - ela fala alegremente.

– O Monte Paoz tem tudo isso! E ficaria perto da Pan. Você duas poderiam se encontrar! Assim como gostaria de treina-la para poder lutar comigo.

Goku exclama satisfeito com a sua ideia, sorrindo, enquanto não percebera, para variar, o olhar estarrecido de quase todos, enquanto estes gemem quase inaudivelmente pela falta de discernimento dele, enquanto que Vegeta revirava os olhos.

Chichi caía sentada no chão, tremendo, apavorada, para depois sentir uma imensa raiva pela burrice e falta de tato de seu marido a seu ver, que não a surpreendera, fazendo-a nesses momentos se arrepender de ter se casado, encarando o seu matrimônio como um castigo a si mesma, sendo pior ainda pois fora aplicado por ela mesma por tê-lo prendido a uma promessa sem esse saber quando eram crianças, acabando por obriga-lo a contrair união, já que dera a sua promessa.

Usando sua raiva, tanto pelo seu erro de anos atrás, quando era uma criança, assim como pelo fato que ele não mudara nada, havia se erguido preparando-se para gritar com seu esposo:

– Goku-san! Como...! - mas, silencia novamente ao ver o olhar assassino que a in-ookami deu e com as presas a mostra por ameaçar gritar contra o saiya-jin, observando que a garota-lobo podia mudar de humor em um piscar de olhos.

Algo que não passou despercebido para a maioria.

– Yuri-chan não ficará em casa e o Monte Paoz é grande, obaa-chan. - Pan explica.

– Ela não vai fazer nada com você, Chichi. Por isso, se acalme. - Goku fala tranquilamente.

A terráquea parece aceitar, mas prefere manter uma boa distância entre ela e Yuri.

– Bem, está decidido! - nisso, o estômago de Goku ronca violentamente de fome, seguido pelo de Vegeta - Chichi, o que tem para comer?

Não ficam surpresos, pois já esperavam isso dele.

– Bem, a minha casa está próxima. O que acha de irmos, lá? - Bulma oferece.

– Obrigado, Bulma. - Goku agradece feliz. - Venha, Yuri. Deve estar com fome.

Chichi fica embasbacada, ganhando força nas pernas, indo ficar atrás de seu filho, que notava o medo da genitora.

A jovem fica comovida, ao ponto de algumas lágrimas caírem e rolarem pela sua pele alva, surpreendendo a todos, vendo a secar as lágrimas, enquanto a cauda estava agitada e nisso, Goku caminha até ela.

– É a primeira vez que me tratam como igual. Sempre fui tratada como algo. Nunca se preocuparam comigo. Vocês foram os primeiros... Libertaram-me, me curaram e me tratam como igual, além de serem gentis comigo, mesmo depois do que fiz por ordens daquele desgraçado. Nunca me senti feliz e confesso que é muito bom, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não me considero digna, depois de toda a destruição que causei não só a vocês, assim como para os outros povos.


	13. Sentimentos estranhos e inesperados

Goku sentiu-se estranho quando abraçou Yuri, assim como ela, além de ter a sensação de que já se conheciam, por mais estranho que fosse, além de desejos intensos e poderosos...

Nisso, Vegeta vê uma ação inconsciente de Kakarotto e decide para-la, pois sabia que o mesmo não entendia o que estava prestes a fazer...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Yo!

Este é o último capítulo dessa fanfiction. A história continuará em outra, pois, essa foi somente para abordar a chegada de Yuri, uma personagem furry que amei ter criado.

Preferi dividi-la por dois motivos. Demonstrar as "fases" digamos assim, que são voltadas para algo específico, sendo esta para a chega dela na Terra e sua libertação da escravidão através de Goku.

A próxima será sua convivência na Terra, sentimentos em relação ao seu salvador e a neta deste, algumas revelações e a descoberta sobre o passado de Yuri e sobre a sua matilha, até o evento fatídico que irá finalizar esta fase.

Além, de claro, surgir um novo casal, Goku e Yuri, porque, sinceramente, odeio a Chichi do anime e somente gosto das Chichi´s que crio. Como estou seguindo o anime, quero chutar essa megera irritante e mala sem alça para longe do meu amado, lindo e fofo Goku. *-*

Quando a idealizei, já escrevi todas as fases, um breve resumo destas, para me orientar na elaboração delas. Se preparem para várias surpresas, inclusive a verdade sobre o passado de Goku, este sendo revelado em uma one-short que irei fazer.

Os comentários nesse capítulo, somente serão respondidos assim que postar o primeiro capítulo da nova fase para passar o link da continuação dessa história.

Boa leitura! XDDDDD

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Ao se aproximar dela, abraçando- a, esta começa a chorar de felicidade, jurando a si mesmo que os protegeria. Queria retribuir tudo o que fizeram e fazem por ela, sentindo-se bem, não imaginando que um simples abraço faria isso, uma vez que nunca fora abraçada, enquanto sentia-se estranha nos braços de seu salvador, fazendo-a olhar para cima, confusa com o fato de ficar levemente corada, além de seu coração bater descontroladamente e um calafrio de prazer percorrer a sua espinha, pois desejava olha-lo para sempre, se perdendo nos orbes ônix como a noite.

O saiya-jin também se sentia estranho, não compreendendo porque quis abraça-la ao vê-la emocionada. Sentia-se estranho perto dela, de um jeito que nunca sentiu por ninguém. Algo nela o instigava a querer ficar junto e a protegê-la. Não sabia o que era, mas, novamente sentia que não era a primeira vez que se viam por mais estranho que parecesse além de sentir-se feliz de uma maneira estranha e agradável, principalmente quando ela levanta a cabeça para olha-lo com seus orbes azuis como o céu, fazendo-o desejar mergulhar neles e se perder.

Nesse momento estranhara o desejo que sentia em beija-la, pois desta vez desejara com toda a força do seu ser, ao contrário das raras vezes que beijava Chichi, sendo que fora por ela pedir e que com os anos, parara. Não a beijava porque queria, mas, era algo que havia sido dito a ele para fazer pela mesma, que também lhe ensinou sobre sexo e que fazia para agrada-la, mas, nunca se sentiu satisfeito, como se faltasse algo que não compreendesse, enquanto fazia apenas por que a chikyuu-jin assim desejava.

Ao pensar nisso, não compreendendo o porque, passa a desejar pela primeira vez da vida, beijar alguém e fazer sexo, sentindo sua libido aumentando cada vez mais, não percebendo que a sua cauda a envolvera na cintura, algo que fez Vegeta arregalar os olhos e depois estreita-los, enquanto que Bulma estranhara, pois o príncipe dos saiya-jins enrolou sua cauda na cintura dela, que não havia protestado, ainda, pois estavam parados um pouco atrás do grupo, apenas arqueando a sobrancelha para o mesmo, tentando compreender o significado.

Percebendo que seu melhor amigo, embora nunca fosse admitir em voz alta, estava prestes a baixar o seu rosto, enquanto que levara a mão para acariciar a nuca desta, sabendo que ele desejava fortalecer a ligação através do vínculo, comprovando que de fato havia uma ligação entre eles, forte o bastante para despertar o desejo de marca-la como sua, embora acreditasse que estava fazendo de forma inconsciente.

Então, resolve soltar sua cauda da cintura de sua companheira para ir até Goku, apoiando a mão dele em seu ombro, falando:

– Estou com fome, Kakarotto. Vamos comer logo. Já a confortou o suficiente.

Com isso, o saiya-jin parece despertar da espécie de transe que estava, olhando confuso para Vegeta que faz um gesto discreto e exibe um olhar de "Vamos conversar mais tarde". Ele decide explicar sobre o que ele estava tentando fazer e os rituais da raça deles, para que pelo menos ele tivesse consciência de seus atos. Assim como sobre ligação e vínculo.

Mesmo confuso, solta a jovem que suspira de tristeza sem compreender, pois estava sentindo-se estranhamente bem com o abraço dele, além de continuar confusa com as reações de seu corpo, enquanto que para Son, fora a coisa mais difícil que teve que fazer, tendo que chegar ao ponto de "brigar" com a sua cauda para que a soltasse.

Gohan achara estranho, mas, não compreendera, assim como os demais, enquanto que Chichi estranhara de não sentir ciúmes, pois, seria algo natural.

Afinal, seu marido estava abraçado com outra, que mesmo tendo orelhas e caudas, além de uma espécie de roupa peluda e ter a verdadeira forma de uma espécie de lobo imenso, não mudava o fato de que naquele momento seu corpo era de uma garota.

Já, Picollo havia reparado e percebera que tinha algo mais e que desejava saber, pois havia percebido que Vegeta havia enrolado a sua cauda na cintura da Bulma, o mesmo gesto que Goku fez com a jovem, começando a ficar levemente surpreso, pois, parecia representar algo, para depois ficar estarrecido, caso a sua suposição estivesse correta.

Então, a jovem fala, se recuperando, sentindo-se por dentro um pouco confusa, ainda, sendo tal sentimento compartilhado pelo seu salvador:

– Obrigada. Mas, sinto falta de abater a minha presa. Acho que vou caçar em algum planeta que suporte o meu tamanho. Se precisarem de algo, Goku e Pan basta chamarem o meu nome. Acredite, saberei que me chamaram, mesmo que esteja muito longe. Claro, que se eu estiver caçando, comendo, bebendo água ou dormindo, demorarei um pouco.

– Nossa... - Pan fica surpresa com a revelação.

– Boa caça. - Goku sorri para ela, sentindo-se agora triste, não compreendendo porque, sendo que tal sentimento surgiu quando se separou da mesma.

– Até!

Exclama sorrindo, por mais que não compreendesse o porque que se sentia triste, olhando para Goku enquanto subia em direção o céu, passando a atmosfera da Terra, entrando no espaço, passando a percorrê-lo em sua verdadeira forma, enquanto que os demais se dirigiam a casa da Bulma em Miyako City.


End file.
